


La versione di Molly

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Season 3, POV Molly, Post Reichenbach, Romantic Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"È tornato.<br/>Dopo tutto questo tempo...<br/>Ho sentito i miei ormoni scalpitare quando me lo sono trovato di fronte, così pallido ed etereo come lo ricordavo, ma ancora più bello. I suoi occhi verdi da felino avevano qualcosa di diverso, di ancora più affascinante. Potevo leggervi il dolore che aveva provato negli ultimi tre anni e che lo aveva quasi trasfigurato. Il suo sguardo ora non era più così freddo e scostante. Non so come spiegarlo, ma era pieno di calore e sofferenza. Forse erano le piccole rughe che gli si erano formate attorno agli occhi a dargli quella profondità. O forse no. Nessuna ruga può trasformare così tanto qualcuno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long fic legata alle mie precedenti “Tornare a casa” e “La ricerca della felicità.” Può essere letta anche senza aver letto le precedenti perché i fatti principali sono sostanzialmente gli stessi, solo che sono raccontati dal punto di vista di Molly. Sono presenti delle scene in più rispetto alle precedenti fic.

**1**  
  
 _È tornato._    
Dopo tutto questo tempo...   
Ho sentito i miei ormoni scalpitare quando me lo sono trovato di fronte, così pallido ed etereo come lo ricordavo, ma ancora più bello. I suoi occhi verdi da felino avevano qualcosa di diverso, di ancora più affascinante. Potevo leggervi il dolore che aveva provato negli ultimi tre anni e che lo aveva quasi trasfigurato. Il suo sguardo ora non era più così freddo e scostante. Non so come spiegarlo, ma era pieno di calore e sofferenza. Forse erano le piccole rughe che gli si erano formate attorno agli occhi a dargli quella profondità. O forse no. Nessuna ruga può trasformare così tanto qualcuno.   
Appena il mio sguardo si è posato su di lui, ho desiderato corrergli incontro e abbracciarlo, ma non l'ho fatto. Sapevo non avrebbe apprezzato. Non ho potuto però evitare di commuovermi. Sono emotiva, lo sono sempre stata. E mi sono ritrovata gli occhi pieni di lacrime.   
Lui ha abbozzato un sorriso e sembrava contento di vedermi. Per un attimo tutto ciò che provavo per lui si è riaffacciato con violenza.   
 _Sono fidanzata._    
 _William mi ama e io amo lui._    
 _Sherlock, invece, non mi ha mai amato e mai mi amerà._    
Il peso dell'anello che portavo al dito mi ha permesso di ritornare alla realtà e ritrovare la calma sufficiente, tanto da trovare la forza per invitarlo a prendere un caffè. Sono riuscita persino a ritrovare la concentrazione necessaria per terminare la mia autopsia, anche se sapevo che lui era lì ad osservarmi.   
 _Sono guarita,_ ho pensato _. Non lo amo più. Gli vorrò sempre bene, ma non lo amo. Ora c'è William nella mia vita. È lui che amo._    
Quando ho terminato il mio lavoro, mi sono tolta i guanti e mi sono voltata verso di lui, ero serena. Finalmente riuscivo a guardarlo senza sentirmi una ragazzina in preda a una cotta adolescenziale per il suo professore.   
Ci siamo recati in un piccolo bar di fronte all'ospedale e ci siamo seduti in un tavolo d'angolo, molto discreto. Sherlock era silenzioso e improvvisamente sembrava aver perso tutta l'affabilità che mi aveva mostrato solo poco prima in obitorio.   
“Quando sei tornato a Londra?”  
“Solo qualche giorno fa.”   
“Allora, vuoi raccontarmi come è andata?” ho chiesto impaziente sorridendo.   
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“A John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade... Cosa hanno detto quando ti hanno visto? Cosa hanno fatto?”  
Lui si è schiarito la gola e si è raddrizzato nella sedia, poggiandosi infine sul tavolo con i gomiti e unendo le sue mani di fronte al volto.   
“Mrs. Hudson ha pianto. John c'è andato molto vicino. Lestrade ha balbettato incomprensibilmente in preda allo shock.”  
“Tutto qui?”   
“Per un momento ho creduto che John mi avrebbe preso a pugni. Lo temevo, ma lo avrei comunque preferito alle lacrime.”   
“Certo. E come li hai trovati? Ti sono sembrati cambiati?”  
“Mrs. Hudson è molto dimagrita e invecchiata. La sua salute non è delle migliori. Mi ha detto che tu spesso la chiami per chiacchierare e che ti interessi a lei.  _Grazie_.” ha concluso con un tono così basso che pensavo di aver immaginato quell'ultima parola.   
“Mi fa piacere. Lei è così dolce. Mi ricorda mia nonna.”   
“John si è fatto crescere quegli stupidi baffi.  _È ridicolo_. Mi auguro che provveda a eliminarli quanto prima, sono inguardabili. È come se avesse un animale poggiato sul labbro superiore.” ha detto con tono seriamente disgustato.   
Ho alzato le sopracciglia per la sorpresa di sentirlo dire una cosa del genere. Lui ha ricambiato il mio sguardo con aria impassibile, e ho emesso il goffo suono di una risata strozzata.   
“Scusami...” ho detto coprendo la mia bocca con la mano. “Ma ora non potrò più guardare John senza pensare a quello che hai appena detto.”   
“No, fai pure. In effetti quei baffi sono davvero ridicoli. Ridere è la cosa più logica.” ha detto lui accennando una piega delle labbra molto simile a una risata trattenuta.   
 _Anche Sherlock Holmes è in grado di ridere?_ Non lo avrei mai creduto possibile. Di sicuro per me era uno spettacolo sorprendente.   
In quel momento è arrivato il cameriere con le nostre tazze di caffè. Abbiamo pagato e quando siamo rimasti soli lui era tornato improvvisamente serio. Come se l'intrusione del cameriere lo avesse offeso.   
“Hai conosciuto Mary?”   
“No.” ha risposto lui seccamente mentre metteva lo zucchero nel suo caffè.   
Sembrava davvero seccato e non capivo il perché. Sino a pochi minuti prima era così sereno, si era creata una certa intimità e non capivo come la semplice comparsa del cameriere potesse aver rovinato tutto.   
“Mary è una ragazza davvero simpatica. È molto dolce e affettuosa. Lei e John insieme sono una coppia perfetta. Ti piacerà.”  
“Sì, me lo hai già detto tramite mail.”   
“Sì, scusa se sono ripetitiva. Comunque, baffi a parte, come stava John?”  
“Ha preso almeno cinque chili da quando ha aperto il suo studio. Probabilmente perché abita proprio al piano di sopra, non deve fare molta strada per raggiungere il posto di lavoro e passa troppe ore seduto alla scrivania. Inoltre, abusa della pasticceria che c'è proprio dall'altro lato della strada.”   
“Non mi riferivo al suo aspetto fisico. Mi riferivo a come ha preso la notizia. Hai detto che stava per piangere.”   
“Sì, poi l'ho preso in giro e si è irritato. E infine è scoppiato a ridere. Non è molto coerente, in effetti.”   
“Io credo di sì. Ognuno affronta il dolore in modo diverso. Credevo che John ti avrebbe preso a pugni.”   
“Lo credevo anche io.”  
“E Lestrade? Cosa ha detto?”   
“Ha balbettato che era impossibile. Era così sconvolto che ha fatto cadere a terra la sua colazione e non era in grado di guidare. Ho dovuto accompagnarlo personalmente a Scotland Yard o avrebbe rischiato un incidente.”   
“E gli hai anche ricomprato la colazione?” ho chiesto con un pizzico di ironia.  
“No.”   
Mi veniva da ridere di nuovo. Il suo modo di raccontare come avevano reagito i suoi amici al suo ritorno era decisamente buffo. Si comportava come se non fosse successo niente di speciale e loro avessero semplicemente esagerato.   
“Ridi di me, Molly Hooper?”  
“No, ma devi ammettere che tutto ciò è divertente.”  
“Dipende da ciò che si considera divertente.”  
“Lo so, il mio senso dell'umorismo è pessimo. Infatti le mie battute non fanno mai ridere nessuno.”   
 _Tranne William,_  ma questo ho evitato di dirlo.   
“Tempismo. Il segreto della comicità è il tempismo, Molly.”  
“Probabilmente hai ragione, come sempre.”   
Lui ha finito il suo caffè e si è alzato. Io l'ho imitato e l'ho seguito fuori dal bar. Si è stretto nel suo elegante cappotto per proteggersi dal freddo e ha alzato il bavero.   
“Devo andare.” ha detto semplicemente accigliandosi mentre mi guardava.   
“Certo, anche io. Ho da compilare delle scartoffie. Tornerai a trovarmi, vero?”  
Lui ha piegato leggermente le labbra facendo una di quelle ambigue smorfie che somigliavano a un sorriso, ma che in realtà significava “Vedremo”.   
Mi aspettavo che si sarebbe allontanato senza aggiungere altro e, invece, si è avvicinato a me e mi ha guardato con estrema serietà. Ho riconosciuto quello sguardo, era lo stesso che aveva avuto quando mi aveva baciato sulla guancia, per ben due volte. Ricordandolo, il mio cuore ha iniziato a pompare più velocemente, il mio sangue bruciava nelle vene, e sono certa di essere arrossita violentemente. Sono rimasta ad aspettare quel bacio, e anche se non era la prima volta, sapevo che sarebbe stato emozionante.   
  


  
_La prima volta è stata a quel disastroso Natale di qualche anno fa, quando Sherlock mi ha chiesto scusa per avermi umiliato davanti a tutti. Ho ripensato a quel bacio per giorni, fantasticando come una ragazzina. E dopo di allora il suo atteggiamento nei miei confronti si è addolcito. So che sembra assurdo, ma dopo di allora è stato meno crudele. E questo non ha fatto altro che alimentare ancora di più le mie sciocche fantasie._    
 _La seconda volta è stato dopo che ha inscenato la sua morte. Dopo aver sistemato la parte burocratica, si è recato negli spogliatoi dell’ospedale, si è levato i suoi vestiti che dovevano necessariamente diventare delle prove, ha fatto una doccia e poi ha indossato una divisa da infermiere. Non c'erano altri abiti che potesse mettere e così sarebbe passato inosservato. Quando l’ho visto vestito così l’ho guardato stupita, quasi non lo riconoscevo. Poi si è avvicinato a me, sembrava così fragile con indosso quella divisa azzurro chiaro troppo grande per lui, e i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime. Era molto triste. Ha detto semplicemente “Grazie, Molly Hooper” e poi si è chinato per baciarmi su una guancia. Ho chiuso gli occhi per assaporare quel contatto e quando li ho riaperti, lui era scomparso._    
 _Dopo di allora non l'ho più rivisto, sino ad oggi._  

  
Lui non si muoveva e restava a guardarmi. Questa volta non sembrava intenzionato a baciarmi, allora l’ho fatto io. Mi sono alzata sulle punte e ho poggiato delicatamente le labbra sulla sua guancia. Lui è rimasto immobile mentre lo facevo, anche se per un attimo ho avuto la sensazione che si sia leggermente abbassato verso di me, come se volesse agevolarmi.   
“A presto, Molly Hooper.”   
“A presto, Sherlock.” ho replicato meccanicamente prima di tornare al Barth’s.   
Mentre lo facevo ho capito.   
 _Non sono guarita. Non lo sarò mai._    
 _Lo amo ancora. Forse più di prima._    
 _E non smetterò mai di amarlo, anche se so che lui non potrà mai ricambiare i miei sentimenti._    
Certo, il suo atteggiamento è migliorato nei miei confronti, sin da prima della sua  _morte_. Dopo di allora siamo rimasti in contatto via mail e io ho fatto tutto ciò che era in mio potere per aiutarlo, forse per questo il suo modo di rivolgersi a me sembrava così diverso. Quasi affettuoso, se è possibile utilizzare questo termine parlando di lui.   
D'altra parte, è possibile che non amerà mai nessuna donna.   
 _Non quanto ama se stesso._  
 _Non quanto ama John_.   
In realtà, non so nemmeno se abbia mai provato affetto per una donna. L'unica donna con cui l'ho visto interagire è Mrs. Hudson, e sono certa che per lei prova affetto come per una madre. Considerando anche che non l'ho mai visto nemmeno in compagnia di sua madre. So che è morta un paio d'anni fa, mentre lui era all'estero, ma anche prima di allora lui non frequentava mai i suoi genitori. Quindi probabilmente non aveva nessun rapporto con lei.   
Poi c'è stata quella ragazza sfigurata... Irene. Lui la conosceva molto bene,  _tanto da poterla identificare dal suo corpo nudo_ , e sembrava essere turbato per la sua morte, anche se poi ha scoperto che in realtà era viva. Non so cosa provasse veramente per lei. Affetto? O qualcosa di più? A quanto pare in seguito è morta per davvero.   
Quindi, in breve, siamo solo io e Mrs. Hudson. Forse dovrei esserne felice. Se le uniche donne a cui lui tiene si riducono a Mrs. Hudson e me, per quanto si tratti a mala pena di un affetto amichevole, posso ritenermi soddisfatta. Non è facile far parte del suo mondo, e a quanto pare io ne faccio parte, in qualche modo.   
Devo ammettere che spesso mi sono chiesta,  _se a Sherlock interessassero le donne, come si comporterebbe con me? Gli piacerei?_    
La risposta è no, non gli piacerei. So di non essere particolarmente attraente. Il mio aspetto è banale. Passo inosservata ovunque vada.   
Sono così abituata a non essere notata che la prima volta che Sherlock mi ha rivolto la parola ho pensato mi avesse scambiato per qualcun'altro.   
Come poteva un uomo così affascinante avermi notato?   
In seguito, conoscendolo, ho capito che Sherlock nota sempre tutti, ma raramente concede un secondo sguardo, a meno che non lo ritenga utile.   
E io, in quanto patologa, gli ero utile.   
  


“ _Di cosa hai bisogno?”_    
“ _Di te.”_  

  
Quella sera, poco prima della sua  _morte_ , aveva ammesso di avere bisogno di me, ma non era reale.   
Non aveva  _davvero_  bisogno di me, della banale Molly, ma della Dottoressa Hooper, cioè colei che poteva firmare un certificato di morte. Ma se le cose fossero state diverse, se lui non avesse avuto bisogno delle mie competenze di patologa, so per certo che non si sarebbe mai interessato a me.  _Mai._    
Quindi, anche se lo amo, non ci sono e non ci saranno mai speranze per me. La sua presenza nella mia vita, il fatto che lui abbia bisogno di me ogni tanto, è il massimo che posso avere da lui, e me lo farò bastare. Per il resto, avrò William.   
Santo cielo, detto così sembra che lui per me sia solo un ripiego, ma non è così. Io amo William, ma in modo diverso da come amo Sherlock.   
 _Sono così diversi._    
Sherlock è brillante e affascinante, anche se troppo arrogante e sicuro di sé.   
William è un uomo semplice, affettuoso e romantico.   
In realtà, credo non esistano due uomini più diversi. E io li amo entrambi.   
D'altronde, esistono forse delle regole?   
Dove sta scritto che non posso amare platonicamente Sherlock e fisicamente William?   
Certo, sarebbe tutto più semplice se quello che amo fosse racchiuso in un unico uomo che ricambia ciò che provo per lui ma, a quanto pare, ciò non è possibile.   
E poi che scelta ho se non seguire i miei sentimenti, per quanto complicati siano?


	2. 2

**2**

 

Oggi, mentre ripulivo la mia posta elettronica, mi sono lasciata trasportare dalla nostalgia e ho aperto delle vecchie mail.   
Quelle di William si trovano in una cartella apposita, non sono tante e principalmente riguardano comunicazioni di servizio, tipo dove ceneremo venerdì sera e cosa indossare per andare a pranzo dai suoi genitori.   
Le mail delle mie amiche dell'università si trovano in una cartella ribattezzata  _Friends_ , riguardano le nostre rimpatriate periodiche e gli aggiornamenti su chi si è fidanzata o lasciata con chi.   
E poi ci sono quelle di Sherlock.   
Non potevo certo chiamare la cartella con il suo nome e così l'ho ribattezzata con un banalissimo  _Documenti_  e l'ho protetta con una password. Se qualcuno avesse visto quella cartella avrebbe pensato che conteneva estratti conto bancari o altri dati sensibili. E invece conteneva le e-mail che ho scambiato con l'uomo che ho amato in silenzio per anni. Non che quelle mail contengano chissà quali segreti, ma dovevo nascondere il fatto stesso di ricevere mail da parte sua.  _Lui era morto._  E ora, anche se lui è ufficialmente vivo, nessuno deve sapere della nostra corrispondenza, soprattutto William. È un brav'uomo ma penso ne sarebbe geloso.   
Ho aperto la prima mail che ho ricevuto da Sherlock tre anni fa. Appena una settimana dopo il suo apparente suicidio.   
  


  
_Arrivato a destinazione._    
 _Attendo notizie al più presto in merito a:_    
 _Funerale_    
 _John_    
 _Mrs. Hudson_    
 _Lestrade_    
 _Disposizioni testamentarie_    
 _Casi anomali pervenuti in obitorio._    
 _SH_  

  
Con la sua abitudine a scrivere SMS, Sherlock è l'anima della sintesi. Le sue email sembrano dei questionari a risposta multipla o delle liste della spesa. Come rispondere a una mail del genere? Ricordo che mi sentivo intimidita all'idea di non rispettare il suo elenco e così l'ho seguito alla lettera, ma cercando di renderlo discorsivo.   
  


  
_Ciao,_    
 _il viaggio è stato piacevole?_    
 _Il funerale si è svolto due giorni fa. È stato organizzato da tuo fratello ed erano presenti anche i tuoi genitori. Oltre a loro, c'erano anche alcuni tuoi compagni di università e dei tuoi clienti. Naturalmente erano presenti John, Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade. Io mi sono tenuta in disparte, ma ho potuto osservarli. Piangevano tutti, erano distrutti dal dolore._    
 _John sta molto male. Sente la tua mancanza e si sente in colpa. Non ha mai creduto al fatto che tu fossi un imbroglione e si rifiuta di ascoltare chiunque cerchi di convincerlo. Non vuole tornare a Baker Street e in questo periodo è ospite di sua sorella._    
 _Mrs. Hudson era molto provata. Se non la conoscessi, avrei pensato che fosse lei tua madre. Piangeva a dirotto e sembrava molto debole. Mi preoccupa il suo stato di salute._    
 _Lestrade è rimasto anche lui in disparte. Si sente in colpa per aver dubitato di te e si ritiene responsabile per quello che è successo. So che qualche giorno fa John gli ha dato un pugno e al funerale aveva ancora un occhio nero._    
 _Riguardo alle disposizioni testamentarie, tuo fratello mi ha informato che hai lasciato qualcosa per John e per me. Per John lo capisco, ma non so perché tu debba aver lasciato qualcosa per me. Non devi pagarmi per quello che ho fatto per te. Lo rifarei._    
 _In merito ai casi anomali in obitorio, non c’è molto da dire, a parte un uomo che si è accoltellato in un occhio durante una rissa da bar, direi che non c'è nulla di anormale._    
 _E tu come stai? Sono certa che è stata molto dura per te._    
 _Ricordati, per qualunque cosa, puoi contare su di me._    
 _MH_  

  
Non ha mai risposto a quella mail, né alle successive. Semplicemente scriveva delle nuove mail con nuovi elenchi. Io rispondevo sempre il più dettagliatamente possibile e aggiungevo sempre delle domande, interessandomi a lui e ribadendo la mia amicizia, ma lui le ignorava.   
Le sue mail non arrivavano in maniera regolare. A volte ogni due settimane, altre volte dopo due mesi. Gli argomenti erano sempre gli stessi. I suoi amici, i casi anomali...   
Un anno fa, quando ormai la sua morte era stata dimenticata dai media, ma non dai suoi amici, Sherlock mi ha scritto una mail diversa.   
  


  
_Molly,_    
 _la mia missione sta procedendo e forse presto potrò tornare._    
 _Credi che mi perdoneranno?_  
 _Credi che John potrà mai perdonarmi?_    
 _SH_  

  
Ricordo che leggendola ho sentito un tuffo al cuore.   
Non ho mai saputo con certezza che relazione ci fosse tra lui e John. C'è chi ritiene che Sherlock ne sia innamorato. Personalmente, credo che si vogliano molto bene, e che effettivamente sia amore, ma non il genere d'amore che tutti credono, non di tipo romantico. Perché Sherlock non è un uomo come gli altri.   
Gli ho risposto sperando di confortarlo.   
  


  
_Ti vuole bene. Ti perdonerà._    
 _Magari all'inizio sarà sconvolto, persino arrabbiato, ma poi sarà felice di vederti vivo._    
 _Spero che tu possa tornare presto._    
 _Se hai bisogno, sono qui._    
 _MH_  

  
Non ho mai ricevuto risposta a questa mail e dopo di allora non mi ha più scritto per un paio di mesi.   
In quel periodo ho conosciuto William.   
Era venuto al Barth's per un uomo che aveva avuto un incidente stradale e che, purtroppo, non ce l'aveva fatta. Si era ritrovato a dover confortare i suoi familiari in lacrime e alla fine, esausto, si era rifugiato al distributore automatico del caffè per un po' di tregua e per riprendersi dagli eventi della giornata.   
Ci eravamo incontrati lì. Io avevo fatto una delle mie terribili battute per tirargli su il morale e lui aveva riso. Non per farmi piacere,  _aveva davvero riso_. Inevitabilmente, avevo pensato a Sherlock. Lui avrebbe semplicemente detto “Molly, niente battute” con tono di rimprovero, e sicuramente non avrebbe riso. William, invece, mi trovava simpatica, e mi invitò a uscire.   
Dopo due uscite in cui il nostro rapporto si era mantenuto sul piano amichevole, al terzo appuntamento mi ha baciato. È stato dolce e io, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, mi sono sentita bellissima. Dopo di allora fu tutto estremamente rapido. Passavamo tutto il nostro tempo libero insieme, compatibilmente con i miei turni in ospedale e i suoi orari in ufficio. Mi portava a cena fuori in posti eleganti in cui non avrei mai creduto possibile riuscire a entrare. Ed era disposto a passare le serate in casa con me, sul divano a guardare la TV, quando ero troppo stanca per uscire.   
È stato sempre gentile e premuroso con me, trattandomi come una principessa e non come un'anonima patologa.   
Poco più di due mesi fa, mi ha portato nel nostro ristorante preferito e mi ha chiesto di sposarlo offrendomi un anello, uno spettacolo di gioielleria voluminoso e pesante.   
Ho esitato. Amavo William e sapevo bene che lui era l'uomo adatto a me, ma nella mia testa rimbombava ancora il nome di Sherlock Holmes. Nei mesi precedenti si era fatto sentire raramente e sempre con le sue interminabili liste. Niente di più.   
Ho chiesto a William due giorni per pensare alla sua proposta e lui ha acconsentito. Quando la mattina dopo ho aperto la posta elettronica in ufficio, la mail di Sherlock era lì.   
Non l'ho aperta subito. Per qualche minuto ho osservato il mittente chiedendomi se non fosse un segno del destino. La mattina dopo aver ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio, l'uomo che amo da anni improvvisamente si rifà vivo con un email. Poteva significare qualcosa? Quando l'ho aperta ho capito che, sì, significava qualcosa, ma non quello che avevo sperato.   
Era solo l'ennesima lista.   
Mi chiedeva ancora di John, in particolare della sua fidanzata e della data del suo matrimonio. Mi chiedeva della salute di Mrs. Hudson che purtroppo era peggiorata, e del divorzio di Lestrade.   
 _Ma non chiedeva di me. Non aveva mai chiesto di me, di come stavo, di come andava il mio lavoro o la mia vita. Non gli importava._    
Riguardando le mail precedenti mi sono resa conto che è sempre stato così. Lui non era interessato a cosa capitava a me, ma solo quello che riguardava i suoi veri amici. E a quanto pare io non rientravo nel gruppo. Ho risposto velocemente alla mail e poi ho telefonato a William per accettare la sua proposta. Non avevo motivi per rifiutare un uomo che mi amava e che io amavo. L'unico motivo che avrebbe potuto sussistere, non era reale.   
 _Era stato tutto solo una mia illusione._    
  
Questa mattina, mentre rileggevo quelle mail, tutto mi è tornato in mente.   
Sherlock è fatto così, e credo che non cambierà mai. Mi sta bene, e non smetterò di amarlo per questo, ma non posso neanche passare la vita ad aspettare che capiti qualcosa di impossibile.   
 _È ora di crescere, di andare avanti._    
Ho cliccato elimina sulla cartella che conteneva le sue mail ed è apparsa la finestra che chiedeva “Sei sicuro di voler eliminare la cartella e il suo contenuto?”   
Ho esitato per un po', ma poi ho cliccato su “Sì”. 


	3. 3

**3**

 

Oggi è capitato di tutto.   
E quando dico  _di tutto_ , intendo che sono capitate delle cose che non credevo possibili, almeno non in questa vita.   
 _Perché una ragazza come me normalmente non è motivo di una rissa tra due uomini..._    
Ma procediamo con calma. Dall'inizio.   
Questa sera io e William avevamo un appuntamento, quindi ho cambiato il mio turno con un collega per poter finire prima. William si è presentato puntuale ed elegante con il suo stile casual che gli viene così naturale. Ero felice di aver portato un cambio da casa o sarei sembrata troppo sciatta accanto a lui.   
Eravamo appena usciti dal Barth's e mi stavo sedendo nella sua auto sportiva quando mi sono trovata di fronte Sherlock con aria irritata.   
Come se mi fossi seduta su una molla, sono saltata nuovamente in piedi, sentendomi come una moglie fedifraga.   
 _Anche se non mi era chiaro chi stavo realmente tradendo in quel momento..._    
“Sherlock!” ho esclamato sorpresa e con il tono un po' più stridulo di quanto avrei voluto. “Cosa fai qui?”   
“Stavo venendo al Barth's.”   
“Mi spiace, ho cambiato il turno con un collega, non posso aiutarti stasera. Se vuoi possiamo parlarne domani mattina.”   
“Non sono qui per un caso.”   
“No? E allora... Hai bisogno di qualcos'altro?” ho domandato preoccupandomi che non fosse successo qualcosa di grave.   
Lui è rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo osservandomi. Sembrava estremamente seccato, ma non capivo con chi e perché.   
“Sono scappato dai giornalisti.”   
“Oh, capisco. Mi spiace, ma stasera non posso proprio aiutarti, ma se vuoi puoi usare il mio laboratorio.”   
Nel frattempo, William aveva girato intorno all'auto e gli si era piazzato davanti, e non sembrava affatto contento dell'interruzione da parte di Sherlock Holmes.   
“Chi è lei?” ha chiesto con tono tagliente   
“Preferisco non utilizzare il tuo laboratorio se non ci sei tu. I tuoi colleghi potrebbero essere  _fastidiosi._ ” ha continuato Sherlock senza degnare William di uno sguardo.   
“Allora mi spiace, dovrai attendere domani.” ho replicato per concludere la conversazione perché sentivo che l'aria si stava facendo decisamente carica di tensione.   
“ _Chi è lei_?” ha continuato a chiedere William, sempre più irritato.   
“Oh, mi spiace William.” ho detto rendendomi conto che non mi stavo comportando bene. “Lui è Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, lui è William Milton, il mio fidanzato.” ho spiegato sforzandomi di sorridere in maniera naturale.   
“Sherlock Holmes? L'investigatore?” ha chiesto William.   
Avevamo visto insieme il servizio del telegiornale che parlava della resurrezione di Sherlock proprio la sera prima. Solo che io non avevo specificato di essere stata complice della sua finta morte né di essere ancora in contatto con Sherlock.   
“Consulente Investigativo.” ha precisato senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.   
“E cosa vuole un  _consulente investigativo_  dalla mia fidanzata?” ha replicato William utilizzando un tono di disprezzo.   
A quel punto, Sherlock si è voltato e l'ha guardato in faccia.   
Ha socchiuso gli occhi e lo ha osservato. Conoscevo quello sguardo, stava analizzando William ed entro pochi secondi avrebbe dato voce alle sue deduzioni, sempre corrette, ma poco cortesi.   
 _E infatti così è stato._    
“Io conosco Molly da molto tempo prima che lei entrasse nella sua vita. Collaboriamo insieme. Lei è la migliore patologa della città.  _La mia patologa_. Ed è mia amica.  _La mia amica._  Ho tutto il diritto di parlarle. O di desiderare la sua compagnia nei momenti di solitudine. Lei, nonostante sia il suo fidanzato, non può certo impedirmelo. Pensi piuttosto a trovare i soldi per pagare i suoi debiti di gioco.”   
Avrei voluto avere il tempo per sorprendermi delle parole di Sherlock, ma aveva appena finito la frase quando un pugno di William lo ha colpito in pieno viso, spaccandogli il labbro.   
“William!” ho urlato per fermarlo, anche se ormai era troppo tardi.   
Sherlock era a terra, ma in un attimo si è rialzato, pronto a restituire il colpo. Non potevo permetterlo. L'ho raggiunto e mi sono piazzata di fronte a lui per implorarlo.   
“No, ti prego Sherlock, no.” l'ho pregato trattenendo a stento le lacrime.   
Lui mi ha osservato per un attimo e poi si allontanato da me, ma ormai sembrava non avere più intenzioni violente.   
“Fossi in te lo lascerei. Può anche sembrare un buon partito ma è pieno di debiti di gioco ed ha un problema con la gestione della rabbia. Ed è violento. Potrebbe farti del male durante una banale discussione. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vado a farmi medicare.” e così dicendo è entrato al Barth's.   
Mi sono voltata verso William.   
Aveva il viso rosso e il respiro accelerato. Ha stretto gli occhi come a voler contenere la sua rabbia.   
“Mi dispiace, Molly.” ha detto con tono tremante. “Non so cosa mi sia preso. Erano mesi che non avevo episodi di questo tipo... Io non sono riuscito a controllarmi.”  
“Lo so, William. Sherlock può essere...  _difficile da gestire_.”   
“Questo non mi giustifica. Perdonami, ma non credo che sia il caso di andare fuori a cena. Ti chiamo domani.” ha detto mentre rientrava in macchina. “Fa le mie scuse al tuo amico.” ha concluso partendo.   
È partito come una furia. Subito dopo, mi sono voltata e ho corso come se avessi qualcuno alle calcagna. Se conoscevo Sherlock, _e io lo conoscevo,_ non si sarebbe fatto medicare da nessuno, ma avrebbe provveduto da solo. Quindi sarebbe andato a cercare il disinfettante nel mio laboratorio.   
E infatti l'ho trovato lì, che frugava in tutti gli scompartimenti, tranne che in quello corretto.   
Lui si è voltato a guardarmi, analizzandomi. Il suo labbro sembrava messo peggio di quanto pensassi, ma prima di aiutarlo per l'ennesima volta avevo bisogno di alcune risposte.   
“Perché sei qui? Intendo, sul serio.” ho detto con il tono più autoritario che sono riuscita a tirar fuori.   
“Avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare.” ha replicato come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.   
“Perché io? Perché non John?”   
Da quando lui preferiva parlare con me piuttosto che con John?   
“Non volevo spaventare la sua fidanzata a quest'ora di notte. E pensavo che tu fossi di turno stanotte.” ha spiegato con sufficienza confermandomi che ero solo la seconda della lista.   
“Mi dispiace per William.” ho detto cambiando discorso.   
“Quell'uomo è pericoloso.”   
“No, non lo è. Sta andando da un terapista per i suoi problemi e non gli capitava una cosa del genere da mesi, ma sai, tu tendi davvero a mettere alla prova le persone. Era così dispiaciuto di aver ceduto alla sua rabbia che ha annullato il nostro appuntamento e se n'è andato mortificato. Mi ha pregato di farti le sue scuse.”   
Ho sospirato e mi sono tolta la giacca, poi mi sono avvicinata a lui, chinandomi ho aperto lo stipetto accanto e ho tirato fuori il disinfettante. L'ho guardato sentendomi come una madre che deve accudire il proprio figlio e gli ho fatto cenno di sedersi o non sarei mai stata in grado di arrivare al suo labbro comodamente.   
 _In realtà avrei potuto arrivarci alzandomi sulle punte, ma in quel caso non lo avrei fatto per disinfettarlo._    
Lui ha esitato, come se per un attimo avesse valutato l'idea di dirmi che era perfettamente in grado di fare da solo, ma poi ha semplicemente annuito e si è seduto.   
I nostri visi erano alla stessa altezza quindi ho potuto vedere da vicino la ferita. Fortunatamente, non era così grave come sembrava, aveva solo perso molto sangue. L'ho ripulita e disinfettata con cura mentre osservavo con ammirazione la perfetta forma di quelle labbra. Per quanto tempo avevo sognato di guardarle da vicino senza imbarazzo, toccarle e baciarle?   
 _Un eternità._    
Mentre continuavo nel mio compito, non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quando quella bocca perfetta aveva toccato la mia guancia, per ben due volte, mandando completamente in tilt tutto il mio apparato cardio-respiratorio.   
Mi sono morsa l'interno della guancia per costringermi a non pensare a quel genere di cose e a ritornare alla realtà. Ed è stato allora che mi sono resa conto di come Sherlock mi stesse fissando. Il suo sguardo era attento, concentrato, mi studiava. Stava per dire qualcosa, ne ero certa. Ma cosa? Prima che potesse dedurre qualcosa di troppo su di me e sull'effetto che mi causava la sua vicinanza, ho deciso di parlare e di portare l'argomento su William, anche in modo da ricordare a me stesse chi era l'uomo a cui dovevo la mia totale attenzione.   
“Sai, so dei suoi debiti di gioco, ma ha smesso. E a breve riceverà un'eredità e li estinguerà. È un brav'uomo, nonostante quello che ritieni di aver dedotto.”   
“Ti tratta bene? Sei felice?” ha chiesto con una punta di preoccupazione.   
Mai mi sarei aspettata una domanda di questo tipo da parte sua e sono rimasta davvero sorpresa, fermandomi con la mano a mezz'aria, e l'ho fissato confusa.   
“Sì, certo.”   
“Tu lo ami? Lo ami davvero?”   
“Se non lo amassi non lo sposerei.”   
“E allora perché non me ne hai mai parlato? Perché ho dovuto scoprirlo da solo?”   
Ho sospirato e ho messo via il disinfettante. Mi sono seduta sullo sgabello di fronte al suo e ho abbassato lo sguardo. Non avrei mai potuto dire tutto ciò che avevo da dire se avessi dovuto guardarlo in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi.   
“Sherlock, il nostro rapporto, quello che tu hai poco fa definito come  _amicizia_ , non è un vero rapporto, e credo che tu lo sappia. Non è amicizia essere semplicemente la scialuppa di salvataggio di qualcun'altro. Non è amicizia essere considerata solo quando hai bisogno di me. Non è amicizia essere il bersaglio dei tuoi repentini e assurdi cambi d'umore.  _Io non sono tua amica, sono uno strumento che tu utilizzi. Come il tuo cellulare o il tuo violino. Sono uno strumento con uno scopo, nient'altro_. E in questi mesi, il mio scopo è stato quello di tenerti informato sui tuoi amici.  _I tuoi veri amici_. Rispondevo a tutte le tue domande. Eppure tu non hai mai chiesto di me, di cosa mi capitava.  _Mai_.” Mi sono fermata per un secondo e ho tirato indietro la testa tentando di trattenere le lacrime che mi stavano per travolgere. L'idea di non essere niente di più di un tramite per lui mi faceva stare ancora molto male. Ho fatto un profondo sospiro e ho ripreso. “Avrei voluto esserti amica, davvero. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per te. E ancora lo farei e lo rifarei mille volte. Ma l'amicizia non può essere a senso unico. Non posso essere sempre io quella che...  _dimostra di tenerci_. Tu non lo fai mai. Mai una volta mi hai scritto per chiedermi “come va?”, mai una volta ti sei preoccupato di quello che ho passato dopo la tua “morte”. Quando sei venuto a trovarmi la scorsa settimana, hai notato subito l'anello,  _so che lo hai fatto_ , ma non hai detto nulla, non hai chiesto nulla. Era ovvio che non ti importava. Dopo i discorsi di circostanza, che riguardavano principalmente _solo te,_  sei fuggito via. E questo non è un problema per me, sei tu, sei sempre stato così, e non mi ha mai disturbato. Quello che mi disturba è che tu, di punto in bianco, inizi a lamentarti se io non ti racconto spontaneamente fatti della mia vita che in realtà non ti interessano. Mi disturba se devo sentirti giudicare le mie scelte. Non ne hai il diritto.”   
Non avevo mai fatto un discorso così lungo con Sherlock. La mia timidezza e i miei sentimenti per lui mi avevano sempre bloccata. Finivo sempre per balbettare o esitare e nelle mie pause lui non perdeva tempo per intromettersi e prendermi in giro. Ma non questa volta. Questa volta ho parlato senza esitare e ho detto tutto quello che volevo dire.   
Lui è rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo con aria confusa.   
“Forse è vero, sei solo uno strumento, come il mio cellulare e il mio violino.” ha detto poi alzandosi dallo sgabello e avvicinandosi a me sino a starmi di fronte e costringendomi ad alzare il viso per riuscire a vederlo in volto. “Ma tu sai bene che sono strumenti molto importanti e senza i quali io non posso vivere. Alla stessa maniera,  _io non posso vivere senza di te, Molly Hooper.”_    
Ho sobbalzato per la sorpresa. Per quanto tempo ho desiderato di sentire quelle parole? Poi mi sono resa conto che non dovevo dargli un significato che non c'era. Non potevo illudermi ancora. Ho sorriso rassegnata.   
“Ma sono pur sempre uno strumento. Sono certa che non consideri John uno strumento.”   
“In realtà in passato l'ho paragonato più volte al teschio che ho sul camino.”   
Sono scoppiata a ridere.  _Povero John._    
“Molly, io posso essere un disastro a dimostrare il mio affetto.  _Al diavolo, so bene di esserlo!_  Il punto è che, il mio modo di dimostrarlo può essere anomalo.  _Anticonvenzionale_.  _Strano_.”   
Ho continuato ad osservarlo, non capendo a quale punto volesse arrivare. Stava cercando di dire che provava affetto per me? O me lo stavo solo immaginando?   
“Avrei potuto chiedere a Mycroft un resoconto dettagliato di quello che succedeva a John o a Mrs. Hudson o a Lestrade, ma l'ho chiesto a te.  _Perché volevo comunicare con te._  Volevo che fossi tu il mio legame con la mia vecchia vita, e nessun altro. Perché sei  _la mia unica vera amica._ ”   
“Oh, Sherlock...” ho mormorato in lacrime e mi sono alzata lanciandomi fra le sue braccia. Lui si è irrigidito per un secondo e poi, goffamente, mi ha abbracciato. Mi ha tenuto stretta a sé per tutto il tempo di cui ne ho avuto bisogno. Ho cominciato a piangere a dirotto, affondando il viso sulla sua spalla, spargendo i resti del mio trucco sul suo elegante e costoso cappotto. Lui avrebbe potuto allontanarmi solo per questo, ma non lo ha fatto. Quando mi sono calmata ho alzato il viso, dovevo avere un aspetto terribile. Lui mi ha osservato con quel suo sguardo serio e indagatore per un minuto che mi è sembrato essere lunghissimo. Poi si è allontanato, ma non è stato brusco come mi sarei aspettata. Sembrava in imbarazzo quanto me. Si è diretto verso la porta e poco prima di uscire si è voltato e mi ha guardato ancora.   
“Grazie, Molly Hooper. Buonanotte e rifletti se sia davvero il caso di dividere la vita con quell'uomo. Ripeto: è pericoloso.”   
Non sapevo cosa dire. Non ero abituata a questo Sherlock premuroso nei miei confronti. Ho semplicemente annuito e l'ho guardato uscire dal mio ufficio.


	4. 4

**4**  
  
Dopo una notte insonne, quando ha suonato la sveglia ero uno straccio. Non ho potuto evitare di pensare alle parole di Sherlock e mi sono girata e rigirata per ore nel mio letto. Non avrei mai creduto che lui potesse considerarmi la sua  _unica vera amica._  Ancora se ci ripenso mi commuovo.   
Comunque, stamattina ho ingurgitato mezzo litro di caffè e sono andata a lavoro, ma la mia testa ha continuato a vagare dove non avrebbe dovuto.   
 _Per l'esattezza dalle parti di Baker Street._..   
Mentre facevo un autopsia tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era la sensazione di stare tra le braccia di Sherlock.   
 _La spigolosità delle sue spalle._    
 _Il suo odore così intenso e delicato allo stesso tempo._    
Ho dovuto scuotere la testa più volte per ricordare a me stessa che non avrei dovuto indugiare in quelle fantasticherie.   
 _Molly, smettila, sei fidanzata._    
Ho ripensato a William. Probabilmente avrei dovuto chiamarlo per sapere come si sentiva dopo ciò che era successo, ma non mi era nemmeno passato per la testa.   
 _Una pessima fidanzata._    
Appena ho avuto una pausa da lavoro ho preso il mio cellulare e ho telefonato a William in ufficio. Mi ha risposto quasi subito, ma era sul lavoro quindi non era molto disposto a parlare.   
“Ma stai bene?” ho chiesto cercando di appurare almeno questo.   
“Sì, certo. Ho preso un calmante e una notte di sonno ha fatto il resto.” ha replicato lui abbassando il tono per non farsi sentire da orecchie indiscrete. “E stasera ho un appuntamento con il mio terapista.”   
“Capisco. Chiamami se hai bisogno di me... Per qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Certo, Molly. Grazie per essere così comprensiva.” ha concluso infine chiudendo la conversazione.   
Ho sospirato. William doveva essere molto turbato per aver chiuso così bruscamente la conversazione. La visita dal terapista l'avrebbe aiutato.   
Ero ancora confusa riguardo a Sherlock e avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Chi avrebbe mai potuto capire? Chi mai avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a decifrare il suo comportamento?   
Inutile dire che solo una persona poteva essere in grado di far luce su Sherlock e così l'ho chiamato.   
“Ciao John, sono Molly. Disturbo?”  
“Molly! Ciao! No, non disturbi, figurati. In cosa posso aiutarti?” mi ha risposto John sempre gentile.   
“Ecco, io... Non so bene da che parte cominciare. Ieri Sherlock è passato da me al Barth's.”  
“Oh, capisco. Cosa ha combinato questa volta?”   
“Ecco, ha avuto una discussione con William, il mio fidanzato. Sono venuti alle mani.”  
“ _Addirittura_?”   
“Sì, beh, sai come è Sherlock, ha detto chiaramente di non apprezzare William, e lui ha perso il controllo e gli ha dato un pugno...”  
“Non ne sono stupito, in effetti.”   
“Ho dovuto implorare Sherlock di non reagire e, per fortuna, mi ha dato ascolto.”   
“Capisco.”   
“Dopo io e Sherlock abbiamo parlato ed è stato così strano.”   
“Ti ha detto qualcosa di spiacevole?”   
“No, al contrario.”   
“ _Al contrario_?” ha chiesto lui con tono incuriosito e incredulo. “Cosa vuoi dire?”   
“Oh, John, sono stata io a dirgli tante cose orribili... Ho detto che non eravamo veramente amici... Che lui non mi considerava un'amica ma solo un mezzo utile... Che per lui ero solo uno strumento come il suo cellulare o il suo violino...”   
“E lui come ha risposto?”  
“Ha detto che forse era vero, ma che il cellulare e il violino sono mezzi senza i quali non può vivere e che non può vivere neanche senza di me.”   
John è rimasto in silenzio all'altro capo della linea. Sembrava confuso e potrei dire che abbia trattenuto il respiro per circa un minuto. E poi mi è sembrato di sentirlo sorridere.   
“Ha detto altro?” ha aggiunto infine con tono gentile.   
“Sì. Ha detto che il suo modo di dimostrare affetto è anticonvenzionale... Strano. Ha detto che si è tenuto in contatto con me perché voleva che fossi io il legame con la sua vecchia vita.... Ha detto che sono la sua unica vera amica...” ho detto infine non riuscendo a trattenere un singhiozzo.   
“Molly... Stai bene?”   
“Sì, sì, sto bene... È solo che ogni volta che ci ripenso...”   
“Perché hai voluto raccontarmelo, Molly?”   
“Perché pensavo che mi avresti aiutato a capire... Per tutto questo tempo lui mi ha trattato come se non fossi niente più che...  _un oggetto_. E ora... Cosa devo pensare?”   
John è rimasto in silenzio per un po'. Anche lui non era certo di cosa pensare.   
“Sai, Sherlock è fatto così. Lui ti fa capire solo quello che ritiene di doverti far capire. Non hai idea di cosa mi ha detto stamattina! Mi ha detto di non voler essere il mio testimone ma era furioso che avessi scelto mia sorella. E poi mi ha detto che stavo cercando di fare dei giochetti psicologici per convincerlo a offrirsi volontario. Tutto questo per non ammettere che, in realtà, _lui vuole essere il mio testimone_. Insomma, capisci quanto è contorto?”   
“Sì, certo... Ma secondo te quello che ha detto è vero? Lui mi ritiene davvero...  _la sua unica vera amica?”_    
“Credo che sia la cosa più sincera che abbia mai detto, e probabilmente non se ne rende nemmeno conto.”   
Ho sorriso. John è sempre così gentile, e non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi se pensava davvero quello che diceva o se lo diceva solo per consolarmi.   
“Molly, lui tiene molto a te. Forse non è in grado di ammetterlo, e tanto meno sa come comportarsi in merito, ma io so che ti vuole bene.  _A modo suo_.” ha aggiunto poco dopo per spiegare cosa intendesse.   
“Grazie, John.” ho replicato con un sospiro. “Ora è meglio che vada. La mia pausa è finita. Ci vedremo al matrimonio, ok?”   
“Certo. Verrai con il tuo fidanzato?”  
“Sì, certamente. Ora devo proprio andare. Ciao, John.” ho concluso chiudendo la conversazione.   
Sono tornata al mio laboratorio e ho passato il resto della giornata analizzando campioni e riflettendo su quello che mi ha detto John.   
Sherlock tiene a me? Mi considera davvero sua amica? E poi cosa intendeva John quando ha detto che “lui ti fa capire solo quello che ritiene di doverti far capire”? Significa che quello che mi ha detto ieri non era reale, ma che serviva solo a compiacermi? John ha anche aggiunto che mi vuole bene ma che non sa come comportarsi in merito. Come è possibile che un uomo così brillante, tanto da essere in grado di manipolare chiunque, non sia in grado di comportarsi con le persone a cui tiene?   
Non so proprio cosa pensare. Sherlock Holmes resterà sempre un mistero per me. Ma se John dice che mi vuole bene,  _a modo suo_ , forse è vero. E io dovrei essere felice di questo e farmelo bastare. Di più non posso pretendere da lui.


	5. 5

**5**  
  
  
L’ultimo periodo è trascorso molto serenamente. Non vedevo Sherlock da quella sera al Barth’s e credo che sia stato meglio così. Avevo bisogno di tempo per abituarmi all’idea del suo ritorno e per assimilare ciò che mi aveva detto…   
Inoltre, questi ultimi giorni sono stati davvero faticosi. È periodo di influenza e ho dovuto fare sette volte il doppio turno nelle ultime due settimane per sostituire i colleghi malati. Ero davvero esausta.   
Per fortuna, William ultimamente non era dell’umore giusto per uscire quindi abbiamo passato le serate a casa a guardare la TV abbracciati sul divano.   
Sembrava aver completamente superato l’incidente avvenuto con Sherlock, ma credo non volesse uscire per non stare troppo a contatto con la gente.   
 _E per non correre il rischio di incontrare di nuovo Sherlock._    
Comunque, lo scorso week end è partito all’estero per lavoro e starà via ancora due settimane. Forse allontanarsi un po’ da Londra gli farà bene.   
Oggi, quando sono rientrata a casa, mi sentivo un po’ sola. Dopo sedici ore in compagnia di cadaveri, avevo voglia di un po’ di contatto umano, ma non sapevo proprio a chi rivolgermi. Alla fine ho deciso di chiamare Mrs. Hudson. Era da un po’ che non lo facevo e volevo sapere come stava.   
 _Ok, lo confesso, volevo anche sapere qualcosa su Sherlock._    
Ha risposto al secondo squillo, quindi era in cucina, proprio accanto al telefono.   
“Pronto?” ha detto mentre abbassava il volume della TV.   
“Mrs. Hudson? Sono Molly.”   
“Oh, ciao cara! Come stai?”  
“Sono un po’ stanca, ma sto bene. E lei?”   
“Oh, la mia anca fa molto male, il caro John mi ha prescritto un antidolorifico, ma ormai non mi fa più molto effetto.”  
“Come sta John? E Sherlock?” ho domandato cercando di avere un tono casuale.   
“John sta bene, è molto preso dalla gestione del suo nuovo studio e dai preparativi per il matrimonio, ma credo sia felice. Non lo vedevo così sereno da quando… Beh, lo sai. Sherlock… Oh, buon Signore, chi può sapere cosa gli passa per la testa? Ha ricominciato a lavorare, e sembra felice, ma non sempre John si unisce a lui e credo che questo lo infastidisca.”   
“Immagino senta la mancanza della compagnia di John.”   
“Infatti. Però forse ha trovato il modo di supplire a questa mancanza…”   
“ _Supplire_?”  
“Devi sapere che qualche giorno fa ha avuto una cliente, e l’ha fatta restare a dormire. Secondo me potrebbe esserci qualcosa tra loro…”   
“ _Tra Sherlock e… la sua cliente?_ ”   
“Ma sì, ti dico che è rimasta qui a dormire! Era una cliente, una ragazza molto carina, si chiamava Anne Church. Le ha dato la stanza di John. La mattina dopo lei è andata via, ma io l'ho trovata comunque una cosa molto strana da parte sua. Sherlock non ha mai permesso a estranei di passare la notte qui. Tranne forse per quella donna, quella Irene, ma su di lei non mi esprimo perché sono una signora... Comunque, forse in questi tre anni ha imparato a  _gestire_  le donne...”   
“Ma…?” ho mormorato confusa cercando di obbiettare ma mi sono fermata quando ho sentito Mrs. Hudson sussultare.   
C’era qualcun altro in casa con lei.   
 _Oh, no. Ti prego, non Sherlock._    
“Oh, Sherlock, caro... Sei già tornato?” ha chiesto Mrs. Hudson confermando i miei timori.   
Ho imprecato silenziosamente. La mia solita fortuna!   
“Sì, Mrs. Hudson. Posso sapere a chi racconta con tanto entusiasmo ciò che mi riguarda?” ha chiesto lui con tono palesemente seccato.   
“Ecco, io...”   
Non potevo stare ancora ad ascoltare con il rischio che Sherlock prendesse la cornetta e scoprisse la mia tendenza a spettegolare sul suo conto. Lo avrebbe sicuramente infastidito. Quindi ho chiuso la conversazione. Mrs. Hudson avrebbe capito.   
Ho passato l'ora successiva a camminare avanti e indietro nel mio piccolo soggiorno.   
 _Sherlock e una donna._    
 _Sherlock Holmes._    
 _L'uomo meno interessato alla donne che esista._    
No, doveva esserci un errore. Non poteva essere vero. Perché se fosse stato vero, allora... Allora significava che non erano le donne a non interessargli. Non gli interessavo io.   
Mi sono ritrovata a piangere come una stupida. Sapevo benissimo di non piacergli, ma potevo sempre consolarmi con l'idea che comunque a lui non sarebbe piaciuta nessuna donna. E invece... Se c'era stata questa Miss Church, forse c'erano state anche delle altre. Donne che avevano avuto la fortuna di stare fra le sue braccia anche se solo per poco. Mentre io... Io non sono mai stata degna di tanto.   
Forse sono la sua  _unica vera amica_ , come dice lui, ma sarò sempre una comparsa nella sua vita. Il ruolo da protagonista sarà sempre di qualcun'altra.  
Ero persa in questi pensieri deprimenti, quando lo sguardo mi è caduto sull'anello che portavo al dito.   
 _Sono fidanzata. Mi sposo fra pochi mesi._  
 _Dovrei pensare ai preparativi e non a quanto mi faccia soffrire un uomo con il quale non ho neanche mai avuto una relazione. Neanche un bacio, in realtà._    
Avrei voluto urlare. Se solo Sherlock fosse venuto da me in quell'istante e mi avesse baciato, avrei detto addio a William, al matrimonio e a qualsiasi altra cosa. Non mi sarebbe importato di nient'altro. Lo avrei amato per tutta la vita.   
Ma Sherlock non sarebbe mai venuto da me. Non mi avrebbe mai baciato. Non mi avrebbe mai chiesto di rinunciare a William, al matrimonio o ad altro. Perché a lui non importava. A lui bastava che io fossi disponibile ad aiutarlo in laboratorio. Che lo ascoltassi quando aveva bisogno di parlare. Che fossi presente. Non desiderava altro da me, perché a quanto pare c'erano altre donne disposte ad assecondarlo. E sicuramente molto volenterosamente.   
Lui poteva avere qualunque donna desiderasse.   
 _Mr. Quanto-Sono-Sexy_  con quei meravigliosi occhi verdi da gatto, quei riccioli neri nei quale ho sognato tante volte di affondare le mani, quegli zigomi affilati e quella bocca disegnata. Alto e slanciato grazie alle sue lunghissime e affusolate gambe, con quella carnagione di porcellana combinata con spalle e braccia forti. Con quello stile elegante e impeccabile e quel profumo intenso e delicato che mi fa accelerare i battiti ogni volta. Con la sua voce bassa e sensuale che mi fa vergognare dei pensieri che faccio. E, oltre a tutto ciò,  _come se non bastasse,_  è l'uomo più intelligente che abbia mai incontrato. Forse il più intelligente in assoluto.   
 _Lui può avere chiunque voglia. E probabilmente lo ottiene._    
 _E io sto per sposare un uomo che non è lui._  
 _Un uomo che amo, ma non quanto lui. Un uomo che non potrò mai rendere felice._  
 _Un uomo che lascerei all'istante se solo Sherlock me lo chiedesse._    
Con questa consapevolezza, sono andata a letto, ma sapendo che non avrei chiuso occhio.


	6. 6

**6**

 

Questa mattina, quando la sveglia ha suonato come sempre alle quattro, ero già sveglia. Seduta sul mio letto, circondata da kleenex usati, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto ripensavo ancora a Sherlock. Avevo smesso di piangere e i miei occhi erano asciutti, ma dentro mi sentivo annegare nelle lacrime che non riuscivo più a versare.   
Mi sono alzata, pur sentendomi molto debole, e ho fatto una lunga doccia per cercare di spazzare via la nebbia dal mio cervello e ritrovare un po’ di lucidità.   
Mi sono sforzata di pensare al mio imminente matrimonio.   
Dovevo smettere di pensare a Sherlock, ma era più facile a dirsi che a farsi.   
E io rischiavo di rovinare anche la vita di William sposandolo, sapendo che non lo avrei amato mai abbastanza.   
Quando sono riuscita a uscire di casa avevo ritrovato la mia compostezza. Non vedevo l'ora di buttarmi sul lavoro per avere qualcosa di diverso a cui pensare. Mentre ero in metropolitana, ho cominciato a fare un riepilogo dei casi che avevo in corso dal giorno prima, in modo da stilare una lista ordinata dei miei compiti nella giornata. Questo mi aiutava a non pensare alla mia incasinata vita sentimentale.   
Ero ancora immersa nei miei pensieri quando alle cinque esatte sono scesa dalla metropolitana e mi sono diretta all'ingresso dell'obitorio del Barth's. Stavo per entrare quando mi sono ritrovata Sherlock Holmes davanti.   
“Buongiorno, Molly. Caffè?”   
“Oh, Sherlock!” ho sussultato sorpresa. “Cosa fai qui a quest'ora?”  
“Ti aspettavo, ovviamente. Ecco il tuo caffè. Nero con panna e niente zucchero, giusto?”   
“Sì, giusto. Ma... Non mi hai mai portato il caffè.”   
“Ne sono consapevole.”   
 _Lui aveva quella faccia._  La faccia che ha sempre quando vuole compiacermi per chiedermi dei favori o costringermi a fare degli straordinari o chiedermi parti anatomiche umane per i suoi esperimenti.   
Ero indecisa tra il mandarlo a quel paese o prendere quella tazza di caffè che profumava come il paradiso... E io avevo passato una notte in bianco dopo aver fatto il doppio turno. Quel caffè mi stava chiamando con la dolcezza di un coro d'angeli.   
 _Accidenti a Sherlock Holmes, perché sa sempre come manipolarmi?_    
“Di cosa hai bisogno oggi, Sherlock?” ho chiesto afferrando la tazza di cartone e avviandomi all'interno dell'ospedale.   
“Ti dovrebbero essere arrivati dei cadaveri, quattro. Un serial killer. E anche dei campioni da esaminare.” ha spiegato seguendomi.   
Non volevo guardarlo troppo in volto, quindi camminavo veloce, più del solito, in modo che, una volta tanto, fosse lui a seguirmi.   
Avrebbe pagato per il modo in cui mi manipolava. Forse non avevo facoltà decisionale sulla mia vita privata, ma sul lavoro sì, santo cielo! Sherlock Holmes doveva imparare che nel mio laboratorio sono io che comando.   
 _Nel mio laboratorio io sono una fottuta Dea._    
“Questo spiega il caffè. È un tentativo di corruzione, giusto Sherlock? Ma sono quasi certa di avere altri casi da gestire, quindi potrei non farcela a esaminare i tuoi.”   
“Non hai altri casi. Quelli che avevi li ho fatti trasferire ai tuoi colleghi.”   
“Cosa?” ho esclamato fermandomi e guardandolo incredula e furiosa.   
 _Che cosa aveva osato fare?_    
Non solo quest'uomo rovinava la mia sanità mentale e la mia vita privata, ma si prendeva anche la libertà di intromettersi nelle mie decisioni lavorative?   
Ok, un conto è fare dello straordinario non pagato per aiutarlo. Quello posso concepirlo, è un extra e non interferisce con il mio vero lavoro. Ma il modo in cui gestisco i miei incarichi ufficiali non può e non deve essere modificato da nessuno. Ho una reputazione e una professionalità da difendere, nonostante l'impegno costante di Sherlock Holmes per distruggere entrambe.   
“Ho pensato fosse meglio che fossi libera di...” ha cercato di scusarsi forse rendendosi conto della rabbia cieca che mi stava invadendo.   
“ _Tu_  ti sei intromesso nella gestione del mio lavoro? Io non lavoro così. Non faccio in modo che altri debbano occuparsi dei miei casi. Non è professionale.”  
“Ma loro lo fanno con te.”   
Gesù, era come un bambino di cinque anni!  _Ha iniziato prima lui!_    
“Loro possono fare ciò che vogliono, ma io non mi comporto così. Inoltre, così sembra che io abbia qualche agevolazione collaborando con  _il grande Sherlock Holmes_. Come se io fossi una privilegiata.”   
Mi ha osservato per qualche secondo, probabilmente cercando di capire perché me la stavo prendendo così tanto. Non ci riusciva, ma sembrava dispiaciuto. Naturalmente,  _non dispiaciuto che io fossi arrabbiata_ , ma che ci fosse il rischio di perdere la mia collaborazione.   
“Capisco. Perdonami, Molly Hooper.”   
Si scusava perché sapeva che era l'unico modo per convincermi a collaborare.   
E va bene, voleva giocare così? Voleva farmi contenta per sfruttarmi? D'accordo, ma le cose sarebbero cambiate. Definitivamente.   
 _Io comando nel mio laboratorio, non Sherlock Holmes._  
 _Altrimenti si faccia assumere al Barth's e si gestisca un laboratorio per conto suo!_    
Ho sospirato e ho ripreso a camminare con passo deciso dirigendomi al mio laboratorio.   
“Per questa volta esaminerò quei campioni e quei cadaveri, ma si farà a modo mio.”   
“Scusa?” ha obbiettato lui chiaramente stupito.  
“ _A modo mio_. Tu puoi assistere ma non puoi toccare nulla se non sono io a darti l'autorizzazione.”  
“Ma...”   
“Niente  _ma_. Prendere o lasciare.” ho detto con tono tagliente fermandomi nuovamente a guardarlo.   
Questa volta non mi sarei lasciata mettere i piedi in testa.  
“In passato abbiamo sempre fatto  _a modo mio_ e non è mai stato un problema.”   
“Le cose sono cambiate. Allora? Accetti le mie condizioni?”   
Ha esitato. Gli si leggeva in viso che voleva rifiutare, dirmi che lui non aveva bisogno del mio permesso. E invece alla fine ha annuito.   
“Bene.” ho confermato riprendendo a camminare.   
“Comunque, non ti ho portato il caffè per corromperti. L'ho fatto perché sapevo che questa settimana hai fatto tre volte il doppio turno.”   
“Hai di nuovo spiato i miei turni?”   
Non fa che intromettersi nel sito dell'ospedale per controllare i miei turni, continuamente.  
“Sì, anche se non ne avrei avuto bisogno. Ti si legge in faccia. Come so che hai passato la notte in lacrime.”   
Mi sono fermata proprio nel momento in cui poggiavo la mano sulla maniglia della porta del laboratorio. Improvvisamente, avevo perso tutta la mia sicurezza. Ho tenuto lo sguardo basso e ho sospirato.   
 _Lui sapeva._  Sapeva che avevo passato la notte in lacrime. Aveva dedotto anche di esserne la causa?   
“È stato lui? Ti ha fatto del male?” mi ha domandato apparentemente preoccupato.   
 _Tipico._  Non si stava veramente preoccupando di me, era solo ansioso di avere la conferma che le sue deduzioni su William fossero corrette. E non gli è neanche passato per quella piccola maledetta geniale testolina di essere la causa del mio malessere. Di avermi fatto più male lui di chiunque altro a questo mondo.   
“No. William non mi ha fatto nulla. Non lo vedo da lo scorso week end. È all'estero per lavoro.”   
“Allora, cosa...?” ha chiesto con tono incerto.   
“Ci sono cose della mia vita che non conosci e che, sinceramente, non ti riguardano, Sherlock. Ora, scusami, ma ho quattro cadaveri da analizzare, _grazie a te._ ”   
E così dicendo sono entrata nel laboratorio e sbattendo la porta.   
Lui non mi ha seguito immediatamente. È rimasto nel corridoio, confuso. Io ho approfittato di quei minuti per riprendermi e ho impiegato più tempo del solito a mettere il camice. Poi, finendo di bere il caffè che mi aveva portato, ho deciso di chiudere il dolore che provavo in una scatola. In quel momento non potevo e non dovevo lasciarmi andare.   
 _Non per lui, ma perché sono una maledetta professionista._  
 _Il mio lavoro meritava tutta la mia attenzione, Sherlock Holmes no._  
 _Non in quel momento._    
L'ultima frase che gli avevo rivolto era volutamente fredda e crudele e speravo che lo avrebbe convinto a lasciarmi in pace.   
Non gli ho rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno. Gli ho permesso di assistere e gli indicavo gli indizi rilevanti, ma mi sono limitata ai monosillabi strettamente necessari.   
Non volevo parlargli né guardarlo. Volevo solo tornare a casa e sprofondare nel mio letto per piangere ancora.   
Lui probabilmente non aveva neanche notato tutto ciò. Sapeva che ero seccata con lui ma non capiva il perché. Per lui queste cose non sono importanti e poi so che non gli piace quando parlo troppo, quindi sarà stato felice del mio silenzio.   
Alla fine delle autopsie siamo passati ad analizzare i campioni inviati da Scotland Yard e, ancor prima che lui me lo dicesse, ho esaminato eventuali residui sotto le unghie delle vittime, comprese quelle che erano state già analizzate.   
Ero comunque molto stanca, quindi gli ho consentito di analizzare alcuni campioni ed è stato entusiasta quando ha finalmente trovato qualcosa.   
“Cellule epiteliali!” ha esclamato soddisfatto. “Abbiamo del DNA.”   
“Altre cellule epiteliali sotto le unghie dell'ultima vittima.” ho replicato con tono piatto formulandola prima frase di senso compiuto dalla mattina.   
Da un successivo esame, abbiamo riscontrato che il DNA presente nei guanti e sotto le unghie era di una donna, ma di sicuro non apparteneva alla vittima.   
Un serial killer donna.   
“Bene. Forse avremo un nome entro oggi.” ha commentato lui con tono trionfante.   
“Forse.” ho aggiunto io conservando i campioni negli appositi contenitori sterili. “Ora, dato che ho finito, vado a casa. Sono esausta.”   
“Molly...” ha detto cercando di fermarmi mentre mi mettevo la giacca.   
“No, Sherlock, lasciami stare. Te ne prego.” gli ho chiesto con tono implorante, senza guardarlo negli occhi.   
Non potevo farlo, il pianto stava per invadermi. Dovevo assolutamente tornare a casa. Ha annuito, anche se era chiaro che volesse dire qualcos'altro.  
“Buonanotte.” ho detto lasciando il laboratorio, consapevole dello sguardo confuso di Sherlock che mi fissava.   
Sono tornata a casa camminando come un automa. Non vedevo nulla né sentivo nulla. Sono salita sulla metropolitana e mi sono seduta fissando il vuoto. Ero fuori di me. Tutto andava a rotoli. Solo qualche settimana fa mi sentivo felice e ora invece...   
Niente andava bene. Niente era come avrebbe dovuto essere.   
Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto farmi stare male, non più. Avrei dovuto lasciarmelo alle spalle, dimenticarlo. Avrei dovuto considerarlo solo un amico e concentrare tutti i miei sentimenti romantici verso William, l'uomo che mi amava tanto da voler condividere la sua vita con me.   
 _Tutto ciò che Sherlock vuole condividere con me è il mio laboratorio. Nient'altro. Perché io non sono all'altezza per qualcos'altro._    
Sono scesa dal treno all'ultimo secondo, presa com'ero dai miei pensieri.   
Rientrando a casa sono passata di fronte alla drogheria aperta ventiquattrore su ventiquattro, la mia ancora di salvezza con i turni assurdi che faccio. Sono entrata alla ricerca di cibo consolatorio.   
 _Dio, volevo tuffarmi in una vasca di gelato._  
 _Nuotare nelle patatine fritte._  
 _Farmi un overdose di cioccolato._  
 _Il tutto innaffiato da diverse birre._  
 _Al diavolo le prove dell'abito da sposa._  
 _Al diavolo la dieta._  
 _Al diavolo tutto._    
Sono rientrata a casa, ho poggiato temporaneamente la busta in cucina e sono andata a mettermi il mio pigiama preferito. Non lo metto spesso perché William lo trova infantile, ma in quel momento non mi importava nulla né di William né di nessun'altro.   
Sono tornata in sala, ho preso il mio cibo spazzatura e mi sono sdraiata sul divano sotto la coperta multicolore che mi aveva regalato mia nonna da bambina. Ho inserito il mio DVD sentimentale preferito, e il lacrima party ha avuto inizio.   
Appena iniziato il film, hanno iniziato a sgorgare senza fermarsi. Ho preso la ciotola di patatine e ho iniziato a mangiarle con disperazione, come se mangiarle più in fretta avesse potuto dare tregua al dolore che provavo. Come se potessi riempire il vuoto che provavo all'altezza dello stomaco, ma sapevo benissimo che non era il mio stomaco il problema, ma il mio cuore che era sprofondato lì in basso...   
Dopo le patatine, è stato il momento della birra e, infine, del cioccolato. Ed ero solo a metà film. Stavo per alzarmi e andare a prendere il gelato dal freezer, quando ha suonato il campanello.   
Mi sono guardata. Ero un disastro. Pigiama a parte, avevo briciole di patatine ovunque e le mani oleose. E poi chi poteva essere a quell'ora?   
Ho messo in pausa il film e ho fatto una corsa in bagno per ripulirmi il viso e le mani, mentre il campanello suonava una seconda volta, quindi sono andata a guardare dallo spioncino.   
Era Sherlock.   
 _Oh, cielo, perché? Perché non potevo semplicemente deprimermi in santa pace? Perché dovevo soffrire ancora e ancora?_    
“Molly, ho bisogno di parlarti. Non costringermi ad abbattere la porta.” ha detto lui distogliendomi dalle mie silenziose lamentele contro l'ingiustizia della vita.   
Ho aperto la porta leggermente, ma era presente ancora la catena. Lui mi ha guardato, studiandomi. Stava deducendo chissà cosa dal mio aspetto, e non volevo lo facesse. Avrebbe potuto vedere troppo. E, in quel momento, sarebbe stato disastroso.   
“Sherlock, sono molto stanca. Stavo andando a dormire. Passa domani al Barth's.”   
“No, devo parlarti. Ora.”   
Ho sospirato. Non si sarebbe arreso. Dovevo accontentarlo, almeno temporaneamente. Ho accostato la porta per togliere la catena, l'ho riaperta poco dopo e l'ho lasciato entrare. Mentre richiudevo la porta lui si è guardato intorno.   
Stava studiando il mio appartamento e le mie cose. E sicuramente avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dire.   
“Allora, cosa c'è di così urgente?”   
“Qualsiasi cosa abbia detto di sbagliato oggi, mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione offenderti. A quanto pare stai passando un periodo difficile. Perdonami.”   
Ho sbuffato e mi sono seduta sul divano, facendogli cenno di sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte. Lui ovviamente non ha accolto il suggerimento ed è rimasto in piedi a fissarmi, come per mantenere una posizione di superiorità rispetto a me.   
Beh, non mi importava. Sono abituata a guardarlo dal basso con quelle lunghe gambe che si ritrova, ma non avevo intenzione di lasciarmi intimidire. Non so come, ma avevo da qualche parte la forza per reagire.   
“Sherlock, il fatto che tu sappia tutto delle persone non ti da il diritto di parlarne.”   
“Volevo essere gentile. Magari persino  _premuroso_.”   
Sono scoppiata a ridere. Sherlock... premuroso? Era una barzelletta? Sherlock non è mai premuroso, a meno che questo non gli convenga. E il fatto che lui volesse provare a esserlo era divertente, ma chiaramente assurdo.   
“Sherlock, non è da te. Lascia stare.”   
“No, aspetta. Perché non sarebbe da me? Io posso farlo. Sono in grado di gestire questo genere di cose.” ha detto sedendosi finalmente nella poltrona di fronte a me.   
 _Mettendosi inconsciamente al mio livello._  
“No, non lo sei. Non hai filtri, non sai quando fermarti.”   
Si è zittito per un momento. Sapeva che avevo ragione.   
“Forse è vero. Ma vorrei davvero sapere cosa ti fa piangere.” ha detto infine dopo averci riflettuto su.   
Ho abbassato lo sguardo. Non potevo piangere, non in quel momento, ma i miei occhi non sembravano della stessa opinione. Dovevo cercare di evitare il discorso perché altrimenti sarei impazzita... Ho rialzato lo sguardo e sapevo che lui stava annotando mentalmente i miei occhi lucidi.   
“Sherlock, non posso parlarne, e di certo  _non con te_.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché riguarda la mia vita, le mie scelte, il mio futuro.”   
“Intendi il tuo futuro marito?”  
“Sì.” ho confermato dopo un profondo sospiro con voce tremante. Non sarei riuscita ad evitarlo, era inutile, dovevo dirgli tutto. “Non sono sicura delle mie scelte. Ho paura di aver fatto degli errori di valutazione.”   
“Allora avevo ragione io? Lui non ti rende felice.”   
“Ti sbagli. Lui mi rende felice, ma io non posso rendere felice lui.”   
Lui mi ha guardato con aria confusa, come se cercasse di capire qualcosa di davvero complicato.   
“Io non posso renderlo felice perché ci sarà sempre qualcun'altro che amerò più di quanto amo lui.” ho confessato infine, non sapendo cosa avrebbe portato ciò.   
Non avevo fatto il suo nome, ma era ovvio che parlassi di Sherlock. Mi chiedevo solo se era ovvio anche per lui.   
Non diceva nulla. Mi guardava e basta, come se non sapesse cosa dire. Inaspettatamente, ho continuato a parlare.   
 _Volevo che lui capisse._  
 _Volevo che si rendesse conto di quanto amarlo mi facesse soffrire._  
 _Di quanto mi sentissi in trappola._  
 _Di quanto la mia vita avesse preso una piega assurda per colpa sua._    
“E se quella persona venisse da me e mi dicesse “fuggi con me”, non esiterei un istante a dire a William “addio”. Questo non capiterà mai, ma io lo sto per sposare sapendo che passerò il resto della mia vita  _sperando che capiti._  Come potrei renderlo felice con queste premesse?”   
Lui è rimasto in silenzio ancora e mi guardava in una maniera strana. Sembrava indeciso sul da farsi. Come se non sapesse se restare ad ascoltare i miei assurdi deliri o scappare via a gambe levate.  _Ma aveva capito._  Sapeva che parlavo di lui, glielo leggevo in quei meravigliosi occhi verdi. Stringeva la mascella, sembrava nervoso, mi chiedevo solo il perché.   
“Non dovresti sposarlo. Interrompi il fidanzamento. Subito.” ha detto infine con tono autoritario, come se la decisione spettasse a lui. “Lui non è un uomo adatto a te, in ogni caso.”   
“Nessuno lo è. Significa quindi che dovrò passare la vita da sola?” ho replicato cercando di essere ironica.   
In realtà non c'era molto da ridere. Era una possibilità sempre più probabile.   
 _Sarei finita vecchia e sola in una casa piena di gatti._    
“Essere soli non è così male come sembra. Io sono solo e sto benissimo.” ha replicato lui con tono di sufficienza.   
Per poco non gli ridevo in faccia.  _Questa poi!_    
“Tu non stai bene solo, Sherlock. Se così fosse, tu non avresti bisogno di andare da John quasi ogni giorno. O di prendere il tè con Mrs. Hudson. O di venire al laboratorio del Barth's per combattere la noia.  _Tu non stai bene solo_.” ho detto con forse eccessiva crudeltà, ma lui sapeva che avevo ragione.   
“Allora, forse, potremmo essere soli insieme. Cosa ne pensi?” ha detto all'improvviso con naturalezza e mi ha talmente sorpreso che ho sussultato. Il mio stupido cuore ha iniziato a battere più forte, e faticavo a respirare. Gesù, mi prendeva in giro, vero? Non poteva essere vero quello che aveva appena detto.   
“Sherlock, stai scherzando, vero?” ho detto con voce rauca.   
“No. Sono serio.”   
Si è alzato, mi ha preso la mano costringendomi ad alzarmi anch'io, a stargli davanti.   
Eravamo così vicini che riuscivo a sentire il calore del suo corpo contro il mio. Il mio respiro era sempre più accelerato e il mio corpo sembrava improvvisamente consapevole della sua eccitante vicinanza. Ogni centimetro della mia pelle sembrava voler urlare per la frustrazione di essergli così vicino eppure non poterlo toccare.   
 _Santo cielo_ , i miei capezzoli sembravano voler bucare la maglia del pigiama solo per poter sfiorare il petto di lui. E io ero improvvisamente consapevole di non indossare neanche il reggiseno. Questo pensiero mi fece arrossire, ma non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Ero incatenata a lui.   
“Molly, qualsiasi cosa accada, non sarai sola. Perché potrai sempre contare su di me, come spero di poter sempre contare su di te. Forse saremo le persone più sole al mondo, ma avremo sempre l'un l'altro.”   
Lui non stava dicendo di amarmi. Non stava dicendo di voler stare con me, né di desiderarmi in maniera diversa da un'amica.   
 _Ma i suoi occhi, invece, dicevano tutto questo._  
Non so cosa sia successo, ma il mio corpo ha agito di propria iniziativa.   
Mi sono alzata sulle punte e l'ho baciato. È stato solo un momento, un bacio breve e delicato, persino casto, ma mi ha permesso di assaporare le sue labbra.   
Per un attimo lui non ha reagito. È rimasto a guardarmi come se non sapesse cosa fare, come comportarsi. Poi, nei suoi occhi è passato un lampo, e mi ha stretta a sé.   
Mi ha baciato con passione, come se avesse represso quel desiderio per anni. Come se provasse lo stesso bisogno che provavo io.   
Mi sono aggrappata a lui, disperatamente. Per troppo tempo avevo desiderato di poterlo fare. Per troppo tempo il mio corpo ha sognato di adagiarsi sul suo. Eravamo così stretti che riuscivo a sentire ogni suo muscolo teso contro di me.   
E, non lo avrei mai creduto possibile, ma lui mi desiderava.   
Avrei voluto fondermi in lui, lasciare che la mia pelle infuocata potesse sfiorare la sua. Avrei voluto,  _davvero_ , ma un ultimo barlume di lucidità mi ha raggiunto, e ho pensato a William.E, se pur con dolore, mi sono staccata da lui.   
Mi sembrava di sentire la voce del mio corpo urlare che lo stavo tradendo. Quando finalmente aveva ciò che desiderava, io glielo negavo.   
“Mi dispiace, Sherlock, non posso.”   
“Non capisco.”   
“Pensavo che avrei potuto mandare tutto all'aria per te, ma non ci riesco. Non così. Devo prima parlare con William. Devo essere sincera. Lui merita almeno questo.”   
“Non devi nulla a quell'uomo.” ha obbiettato chiaramente irritato.  
“Sì, invece. Tu forse non riesci a capirlo, ma gli devo almeno questo. Devo essere onesta.”   
“Allora mi hai mentito. Avevi detto che bastava una mia parola e tu... Non era vero, dunque.”  
“Era vero.  _È vero_. Ma voglio essere corretta.”   
“Va bene, Molly Hooper. Capisco quando vengo rifiutato. Torna pure da lui. E,  _ti prego_ , dimentica tutto quello che è successo stasera. Ci vedremo al Barth's quando sarà necessario.” ha concluso furioso, e poi ha lasciato il mio appartamento senza voltarsi indietro.   
Sono rimasta immobile, nel centro del mio salotto, a guardare il vuoto per non so quanto tempo.   
Avevo appena baciato Sherlock Holmes e, cosa più importante,  _lui aveva baciato me_. Mi desiderava, mi voleva. Non la Dottoressa Hooper.  _Voleva_ _me, Molly_. E io avevo avuto la forza di allontanarmi da lui,  _Dio solo sa come_.   
Perché non sono una che tradisce. Perché comunque ho amato e amo William, e lui non si merita questo. Devo essere onesta. Devo prima chiudere con lui o mi sentirò in colpa per il resto della mia vita. Devo prima spiegargli e restituirgli il suo anello.   
Ma Sherlock non ha capito. Ha creduto che volessi rifiutarlo. Come può un uomo così intelligente non riuscire a capire una cosa così banale come il fatto che io avessi bisogno di tempo? Che avessi bisogno di chiudere quel capitolo per poter essere libera di stare con lui?   
Ogni volta che mi fermo ad analizzare i comportamenti di Sherlock, ho sempre la netta sensazione che si tratti di un bambino nel corpo di un adulto. È come se avesse passato così tanto tempo a sviluppare la sua geniale mente, che ha dimenticato di occuparsi del suo cuore.  _E ora quel cuore è inesperto._  Lui non sa davvero come comportarsi in una situazione simile, perché non ha mai concesso al suo cuore di trovarcisi.   
Mi sono sentita triste per lui. Dal suo punto di vista io lo avevo davvero rifiutato.   
Era passata un'ora da quando se n'era andato, e finalmente cominciavo a capire come si fosse sentito. Ho preso il mio cellulare e gli ho mandato un messaggio, sperando di fargli capire quanto in realtà rifiutarlo fosse l'ultimo dei miei pensieri.   
Avrei voluto dirgli molte cose, ma non era facile trovare le parole giuste, e così ho scritto le uniche parole che potevano avere senso in quel momento. 

 

  
_Non ti ho rifiutato. MH_  

Non ho ricevuto risposta a quel messaggio, ma forse avrebbe risposto in seguito, magari durante la notte. Per una volta, sentivo una piccola speranza fare capolino nel mio cuore. Quindi, ancorandomi alla dolce sensazione delle nostre labbra unite, dei nostri corpi stretti, sono andata a dormire.


	7. 7

**7**  
  
Ho passato dei giorni davvero terribili.   
Ho fatto ancora i doppi turni ed ero davvero esausta. Senza contare che Sherlock, naturalmente, non mi ha risposto. Probabilmente, si divertiva troppo a fare la parte della vittima. O forse aveva davvero deciso di cancellarmi dalla sua vita.   
 _No, non poteva farlo. Non dopo avermi baciato..._    
In ogni caso, non posso più sposare William. Quando in questi giorni ci siamo sentiti per telefono avrei voluto dirglielo, ma non potevo farlo per telefono. Non sarebbe stato corretto. Dovevo aspettare il suo ritorno.   
Mi ha telefonato Mary Morstan. Lei è sempre molto carina con me.   
“Ciao Molly! Ti disturbo? Sei a lavoro?”  
“Oh, ciao, Mary. No, tranquilla, sono in pausa pranzo.” ho replicato sinceramente contenta di sentirla.   
“Come stai cara?”   
“Sono un po' stanca, ma tutto bene. E tu? Come vanno i preparativi per il matrimonio?” ho chiesto subito pilotando la conversazione su di lei.  
“Caotici, ma non potrei essere più felice! Ma ci pensi? Sabato io e John saremo marito e moglie... Non mi sembra vero!”  
“Sì, è fantastico...”   
“Senti cara, non voglio annoiarti con il mio entusiasmo prematrimoniale, so che tu hai il tuo a cui pensare. Volevo solo avere la conferma che venerdì sarai presente all'addio al nubilato.”   
“Oh, venerdì?” ho replicato rendendomi conto solo in quel momento che era lo stesso giorno in cui rientrava William. “Mi spiace, Mary, ma proprio non posso.”   
“Oh, peccato. Devi lavorare?”  
“Sì... No... In realtà è una cosa diversa... personale. Mi spiace molto.”   
“Va tutto bene, Molly? Hai un tono strano, è successo qualcosa? Posso aiutarti in qualche maniera?” ha domandato lei preoccupata.   
“Ecco, io...” ho balbettato indecisa.   
Non sapevo se fosse il caso di parlarne. Insomma, era tutto così incasinato.  
“Puoi confidarti con me, Molly. Siamo amiche.”   
Avrei voluto piangere per la gioia di sentirle dire qualcosa del genere.   
“Venerdì William torna dal suo viaggio e devo assolutamente parlargli... Ho intenzione di lasciarlo.” ho confessato infine, felice di potermi togliere temporaneamente quel peso dal petto.   
“Oh, Molly... Mi dispiace così tanto. È successo qualcosa? Tu stai bene?”  
“Sì, sì… È solo che non posso sposarlo. Non lo amo. Non quanto dovrei...”   
“Mia cara, l'importante è che tu stia bene e che sia convinta di quello che fai. Se William non è l'uomo giusto fai bene a lasciarlo, perché quello giusto è là fuori da qualche parte...”  
 _Oh, sì, è la fuori. Per l'esattezza al 221b di Baker Street._    
“Gli farei solo del male se lo sposassi. Comunque, non lo sa ancora nessuno quindi, ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno, neanche a John.”   
“Ma certo! Senti cara... Posso chiederti se la tua decisione ha a che fare con un certo consulente investigativo che,  _guarda caso_ , è anche il migliore amico e testimone di nozze di John?”   
Ho sussultato. Mary sapeva? Quanto sapeva?   
“Cosa vuoi dire?” ho detto cercando di prendere tempo.   
“Voglio dire che io e te abbiamo parlato due mesi fa e tu eri assolutamente convinta che William fosse l'uomo perfetto e che sareste stati felici insieme. Poi, Sherlock Holmes torna dal regno dei morti,  _per così dire_ , e improvvisamente tu non ami più William a sufficienza... Non bisogna essere dei geni per capire, mia cara. È colpa di Sherlock?”   
“Sì e no.” ho detto preferendo non rivelare tutto quanto.   
“John mi aveva accennato il fatto che tu in passato avessi un debole per lui, ma non avevo capito che ne eri innamorata... Sei sicura di quello che fai? Sei sicura che rinunciare a William per Sherlock sia la scelta giusta?”  
“Mary, non lo sto facendo per Sherlock. Non ritengo giusto sposare un uomo che non amo... Io sono sicura che puoi capirmi.”  
“Certo. Volevo solo essere sicura che tu non lo facessi esclusivamente per lui. Se lasci William, devi farlo perché è la cosa giusta da fare e non per altre ragioni.”  
“In questo momento ti assicuro che non ho altre ragioni.”   
Il che era assolutamente vero visto che Sherlock non sembrava intenzionato ad avere un qualche tipo di rapporto con me.   
“D'accordo. Allora, ci vediamo sabato al matrimonio e mi racconterai tutto. Va bene?”  
“Va bene, Mary. E grazie.”  
L’ho salutata, ho chiuso la chiamata e sono rimasta a fissare il telefono per un minuto. Ho ricontrollato in messaggi in entrata. Niente. Sherlock non mi aveva risposto. Era davvero deciso a dimenticare quello che era successo quella sera nel mio appartamento?   
Sono tornata al lavoro e ho cercato di non pensare troppo a lui. Insomma, io ho tante cose di cui preoccuparmi e Sherlock Holmes non è certo la più importante di queste. Mi sono tuffata a capofitto nel lavoro e sono riuscita a restare concentrata sino a che non ho avuto una visita.   
Lestrade.   
Era da un bel po' che non lo vedevo al Barth's. Da quando è stato promosso come commissario capo non gli capita più di frequentare gli obitori.   
“Greg, cosa fai qui?”  
“Ecco, io passavo da queste parti, la mia banca sta proprio dietro l'angolo, quindi ho pensato di farti un saluto.”  
“Oh, grazie, sei gentile.”   
“Ti va se prendiamo un caffè insieme?”  
“Mi spiace, Greg. Devo finire qui...”  
“Certo, capisco. Sarà per un'altra volta. Ci vedremo al matrimonio, giusto?”  
“Sì, certo.” ho annuito e poi mi sono resa conto che c'era dell'altro. “Stai bene, Greg?”   
“Sì, sto bene, è solo che... Sai, ogni tanto mi sento solo e speravo di poter chiacchierare un po' con te.”   
Mi sono guardata intorno. Il lavoro poteva aspettare.   
“D'accordo, andiamo.” ho detto levandomi i guanti e prendendo la giacca. “Offrimi una tazza gigante di caffè e sono tua per i prossimi dieci minuti.”   
Lui ha riso e mi ha seguito nella piccola caffetteria dell'ospedale.   
Dopo aver preso le tazze al banco, ci siamo seduti uno di fronte all'altra e improvvisamente lui sembrava in imbarazzo.   
“Tutto ok?” ho chiesto con un sorriso.   
“Sì, credo di sì. Insomma, ormai dovrei essermi abituato a tutto ciò, ma ci sono giorni che tornare a casa solo mi fa ancora molto male. Oggi poi... è un giorno particolare.”  
“Che giorno è?”  
“Sarebbe stato il nostro anniversario di matrimonio.”   
“Oh, Greg.” ho commentato posando una mano sulla sua. Lui l'ha osservata per un secondo e poi mi ha sorriso.   
“Tu sei sempre stata comprensiva con me. E io mi sono reso conto di aver perso anche tutti i miei amici con il divorzio.”   
“Io ti sono amica. E lo è anche John e ovviamente Mary. E persino Sherlock, a modo suo.”   
“Sì, certo...” ha replicato lui ridendo. “Credo che Sherlock consideri suo amico solo John. Noi altri siamo... comparse. Gli piace averci intorno, movimentiamo la sua vita, ma non siamo veramente importanti. Siamo sostituibili.”   
Mi veniva da piangere. Era più o meno lo stesso pensiero che avevo avuto io poco tempo prima.   
“Greg, non so se Sherlock ti ha mai detto perché ha finto di morire...”   
“Me lo ha accennato ma non è sceso nei dettagli.”  
“Lo ha fatto per salvare la vita ai suoi amici. E tra loro c'eri anche tu.”   
Lui si è paralizzato e mi ha guardato sorpreso.   
“Come... Te l'ha detto lui?”  
“Sì, l'ha fatto per salvare John, Mrs. Hudson e te. Per lui tu sei un amico. Mentre era via si è tenuto in contatto con me... E mi chiedeva informazioni su tutti voi.  _Anche su di te_.”  
“Davvero?” ha domandato lui con gli occhi lucidi.   
“Sì.”   
“E chi l'avrebbe mai detto...” ha replicato ironicamente e poi ha sospirato. “Grazie.” mi ha detto infine.   
“Di nulla.” ho detto con un sorriso. “Ora però devo tornare al lavoro.”   
Lui mi ha riaccompagnato al mio laboratorio e poi sulla porta mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia.   
“Sei un'amica, Molly.” ha sussurrato e poi si è allontanato aggiungendo “Ci vediamo sabato al matrimonio.”   
Mi sono sforzata di sorridere e l’ho salutato con un gesto della mano.   
 _Dio, il matrimonio._    
 _Non sarà affatto facile._    
Ero decisamente preoccupata. Tanto per cominciare non potevo fare a meno di pensare al fatto che dovevo affrontare William, e sapevo che sarei stata malissimo nel doverlo lasciare. E poi sapevo che sabato tutti mi avrebbero chiesto dove si trovava il mio fidanzato e che avrei dovuto dare delle spiegazioni.   
Inoltre, avrei dovuto affrontare Sherlock, in un modo o nell’altro.   
Si preannunciava un week end davvero schifoso.   
Con un sospiro sono tornata al lavoro e mi sono concentrata sull’autopsia di un tossicodipendente.   
Quando sono uscita dal Barth’s era quasi ora di cena, ed ero esausta. Mentre stancamente mi dirigevo alla metropolitana, per la milionesima volta in quel giorno, ho riguardato il mio cellulare.   
Ed era lì.   
Un messaggio di Sherlock.   
Mi aveva risposto.   
  


  
_Sei ancora fidanzata? SH_  

  
Un messaggio breve, dritto al punto. Questo è Sherlock. Sparisce per una settimana e poi ti scrive come se niente fosse. E non dice nemmeno  _Ciao._    
Però aveva risposto. Voleva sapere se ero ancora impegnata. Voleva sapere se volevo ancora lui. E lui, evidentemente, voleva ancora me.   
  


  
_Pensavo non ti saresti più fatto sentire. William non è ancora tornato dall'estero. Voglio lasciarlo di persona, non per telefono. MH_  

  
Ho replicato sullo stesso tono, ma rispondendo comunque alla sua domanda. In quel momento non volevo rischiare di infastidirlo e costringerlo a chiudersi nuovamente a riccio.   
  


  
_Il mio telefono era spento. Lo porterai al matrimonio? SH_  

  
Aveva spento il telefono? Sherlock? Per una settimana intera? Decisamente non era da lui. Era rimasto così turbato dal nostro ultimo incontro?   
Voleva ancora sapere se sarei rimasta con William così a lungo da portarlo al matrimonio. Aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato sulle mie intenzioni e io non volevo che avesse dei dubbi su quanto lo desideravo.   
E così ho deciso di buttare via le mie insicurezze e di essere sincera e diretta. Non avrei più fatto giri di parole. Non avrei più esitato per paura di una sua risposta negativa.   
Avrei detto le cose come stavano.   
  


  
_Non credo. Non voglio stare con lui. Voglio stare con te. MH_  

_Mi auguro tu non ti riferisca solo al giorno del matrimonio. SH_  

_No, mi riferisco a tutta la vita. MH_  

  
Sono passati alcuni minuti prima della sua risposta, e sono stati i più lunghi di tutta quella interminabile giornata. E poi, finalmente, un nuovo messaggio.   
  


  
_Tutta la vita è un periodo molto lungo. Sei sicura di riuscire a sopportarmi per tutto quel tempo, Molly Hooper? SH_  

_Sicurissima. E tu sei certo che non cambierai idea? MH_  

_Ho già cambiato idea una volta su di te. Non la cambierò nuovamente. Non sarebbe logico. SH_  

  
Non sapevo se ridere o piangere per la gioia di leggere quelle parole. Lui mi voleva ancora. E non aveva intenzione di cambiare idea. Sherlock Holmes non fa complimenti gratuiti e non ha molto tatto o empatia, ma scommetterei la mia vita su di lui. Non è un bugiardo. Anche quando si comporta in maniera scortese, lo fa per eccesso di sincerità e perché è senza filtri, ma non mente mai.   
Quindi se dice che non cambierà nuovamente idea, è la verità. A quel punto volevo sapere di più. Mi è tornata in mente la conversazione avuta con Mrs. Hudson sul rapporto tra Sherlock e le donne... Quindi ho deciso di osare e fargli una domanda diretta.   
  


  
_Allora non devo essere gelosa se ospiti giovani clienti per la notte nella vecchia stanza di John? MH_  

_Certo che no. Anche perché non capiterà più. SH_  

  
Ho fatto un saltello di gioia leggendo quel messaggio. Non solo era ancora interessato a me, ma mi stava anche dicendo che non era interessato a nessun'altra.   
  


  
_Bene. Venerdì William tornerà a Londra e gli parlerò. Sabato mattina, al matrimonio, sarò libera. MH_  

_Non vedo l'ora. SH_  

  
Era impaziente di vedermi. E questo mi fece arrossire. Anche io ero molto impaziente. Avrei voluto andare subito a Baker Street e tuffarmi fra le sue solide braccia ed essere libera di amarlo, ma non dovevo. Non potevo. Non sarei più riuscita a guardarmi allo specchio se avessi ingannato così William.   
Quando sono andata a letto, ero così felice che mi sembrava di essere su una nuvola, e mi sono addormentata rileggendo i suoi messaggi.


	8. 8

**8**

 

Ho passato dei giorni davvero assurdi. Ero impaziente che arrivasse il sabato del matrimonio per poter rivedere Sherlock, ma allo stesso tempo ero preoccupata per il venerdì in cui avrei dovuto parlare con William. Sono stata su questa altalena emotiva tutta la settimana, tanto che ho mangiato a malapena.   
Venerdì mattina ero al limite. L'ansia mi procurava dei crampi allo stomaco e non riuscivo a mangiare nulla. Non sapevo come avrei affrontato l'argomento con William. Avevo bisogno di pensare e, per fortuna, fare le autopsie mi permette di farlo.   
A metà mattina, o almeno lo era per me, visto che per le persone che fanno orari normali era ora di colazione, ho ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Sherlock.   
  


  
_A che ora avrai concluso? SH_  

  
Tipico di lui. Né un buongiorno né altri giri di parole. Eppure, in una domanda così secca e apparentemente fredda, riuscivo a percepire la sua impazienza.  
Ho risposto subito in maniera breve e il più precisa possibile, ma quella volta avevo davvero bisogno di sentirgli ammettere che mi desiderava.   
  


  
_Non lo so. Lui sarà qui oggi pomeriggio e poi non so quanto mi ci vorrà. Perché? MH_  

_Voglio vederti. SH_  

  
Mentre leggevo il messaggio il mio viso si è allargato in un sorriso. I miei crampi sono stati sostituiti dalla sensazione di avere migliaia di farfalle in agitazione nello stomaco.   
Solo due parole, ma erano quelle giuste, esattamente quelle che desideravo. Non potevo però indugiare troppo in quella piccola gioia e ho cercato di riportare entrambi con i piedi per terra.   
  


  
_Domani. MH_  

_Non voglio aspettare. SH_  

_Non fare il bambino viziato. MH_  

  
Mi veniva da ridere. Era proprio come un bambino che non accettava una risposta negativa. Mentre in un'altra occasione avrei potuto trovarlo petulante e fastidioso, in quel momento il suo atteggiamento mi rendeva felice. Dimostrava di avere bisogno di me quanto ne avevo bisogno io. E non si è accontentato della mia risposta sarcastica.   
  


  
_E se passassi al Barth's? SH_  

_Meglio di no. Ho bisogno di riflettere su come dirglielo. Tu saresti una distrazione. MH_  

  
Decisamente sarebbe stato una distrazione. Ero così allo stremo che se lo avessi avuto davanti avrei mandato al diavolo tutti i miei buoni propositi. Probabilmente avrei finito per fregarmene di William e della correttezza e mi sarei lasciata andare al  _piacevole studio approfondito_  di Sherlock Holmes.   
La risposta l'ha soddisfatto, ma era preoccupato per me. E questo mi ha fatto emozionare tanto da farmi spuntare delle lacrime.   
  


  
_D'accordo. Ma tienimi informato. SH_  

_Certo. Ti avviserò quando sarà finita. MH_  

_Stai attenta. Non mi fido di lui. SH_  

_Stai tranquillo. MH_  

  
Ho asciugato le mie lacrime e sono tornata a lavoro, cercando di convincermi a pensare al modo più gentile per lasciare William, ma non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che alle meravigliose, morbide labbra di Sherlock. A come era stato baciarle. Speravo egoisticamente di chiudere velocemente con William per correre da lui e baciarlo ancora.  _E non solo_. C'erano davvero tante cose che volevo fare con lui, e arrossivo al solo pensiero.   
  
Quando ho finito il turno sono andata subito a casa e William era lì ad aspettarmi. Proprio di fronte al portone del palazzo. Mi ha abbracciato e baciato, ma io mi sono scansata quasi subito invitandolo a entrare in casa per non congelare.   
Una volta dentro ho messo subito a fare il tè, io ne avevo assolutamente bisogno e in seguito ne avrebbe avuto bisogno anche lui. Ho preparato la teiera più grande che possiedo.   
“Come è andato il viaggio? Il lavoro tutto ok?” ho chiesto cercando sembrare naturale mentre accendevo il gas sotto il bollitore.   
“Sì, tutto come al solito, ma mi sei mancata.” ha replicato lui abbracciandomi alle spalle.   
Ho sorriso e mi sono scansata con la scusa di dover prendere la confezione di tè dalla dispensa.   
“Verde o nero?” ho cercato di cambiare discorso.   
“Nero, grazie. Tu, tutto bene? Ti sono mancato?”   
Ho sorriso e ho preso tempo frugando dentro alla dispensa.   
“Molly, c'è qualcosa che non va?” ha chiesto con tono preoccupato.   
Evidentemente non ero stata brava a sembrare naturale. Ho fatto un sospiro e mi sono voltata verso di lui.   
“Sì, in effetti. Dobbiamo parlare.” ho ammesso spegnendo il bollitore.   
Mi era passata la voglia di bere il tè.   
“Oh, allora è grave.”   
“Siediti, William. Per favore.”   
Lui ha sospirato e si è seduto sulla poltrona. Ha cominciato a torcersi le mani e ha tenuto gli occhi fissi a terra. Lo sapeva. Aveva capito tutto, ma aspettava che fossi io a dirlo. Mi sono seduta di fronte a lui e poi gli ho dato la scatola che mi aveva bruciato nella tasca per tutto il giorno. L'anello.   
“Non posso sposarti, William. Mi dispiace.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché non sono la donna giusta per te. Ti farei solo soffrire. Tu hai bisogno di qualcuno di diverso... Qualcuno che ti ami di più di quanto ti ami io. Mi dispiace, ma io non ti amo abbastanza per dividere la vita con te.”   
“Non capisco... Tre mesi fa tu hai detto che non desideravi altro... Cosa è cambiato?”   
“ _Io sono cambiata_. Ho riflettuto e ho compreso che quello che provo per te non è sufficiente. Non ti renderei mai felice.”  
“Lascia che sia io a deciderlo!” ha urlato all'improvviso alzandosi in piedi. “Non mi importa cosa pensi, tu mi rendi felice! Io ti amo e ho bisogno di te...”  
“Mi spiace, William, ma non posso.”   
“Ti prego...” mi ha implorato sull'orlo delle lacrime inchinandosi ai miei piedi.   
Mi stringeva le mani e poggiava la testa sulle mie ginocchia. In un moto di affetto, gli ho passato una mano fra i capelli, per consolarlo.   
“William, sarebbe solo una crudeltà. Tu oggi credi che sarebbe meglio sposarci, ma credimi con il tempo capirai che non è così. Non vorresti mai dividere la vita con una donna che non è in grado di amarti quanto meriti. E con il tempo finiresti per odiarmi. E per rimpiangere il giorno che mi hai incontrato. Non posso e non voglio condannarti ad anni di dolore. Credimi, è giusto così.”   
“Ma io... Non lasciarmi, Molly. Non so cosa fare senza di te. Sei la mia ancora di salvezza, la mia isola di pace. Non abbandonarmi.”   
“Mi dispiace.” ho ripetuto scuotendo la testa.   
Lui ha iniziato a piangere sommessamente, sempre contro le mie ginocchia, abbracciando le mie gambe come se da esse dipendesse la sua vita.   
  
Ore dopo, non so quante, eravamo ancora lì a discutere. Lui continuava a implorarmi e io continuavo a dirgli di no. Ormai ero esausta e volevo solo che se ne andasse. La compassione che avevo provato ormai era svanita e provavo solo fastidio.   
Avevo bisogno di chiudere quel capitolo e di riposare, ma lui non voleva capire.   
“No, William. È finita. Quanto ancora ne dovremo discutere? Io non ti amo e non sono adatta a te.”   
I toni gentili e compassionevoli ormai erano spariti. Non ero più in grado di addolcirgli la pillola. Ero troppo stanca. Doveva arrendersi e andarsene.   
“Molly, non puoi lasciarmi, sei troppo importante per me. Ti prego, ti renderò felice...”   
“Ti ho già detto che non dipende da te... Ora vai via. Ti prego.”   
“No, non voglio andarmene. Dobbiamo sposarci!”  
“Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio.”   
Ho sbuffato, esausta. Perché non voleva capire? Ormai era notte fonda e io non avevo più le forze di continuare su questo tono. Dove era finita la sua dignità? Perché non accettava il rifiuto e andava a leccarsi le ferite altrove?   
Il suono del mio cellulare mi ha distratto per un secondo. L'ho preso in mano e ho visto un messaggio di Sherlock.   
  


  
_Se ti sta importunando, lo butto fuori a calci. SH_  

  
Lui non era lontano. Doveva essere giù in strada e, istintivamente, ho guardato fuori dalla finestra. Oppure, ancora più probabile, era già nel palazzo.   
“Allora c'è qualcun'altro, vero? È quel Sherlock Holmes?” ha chiesto William notando il mio sguardo.   
Era chiaramente furioso.   
“Sì, è lui. Ora vai via.” ho confermato infine, ormai al limite.   
Doveva andarsene. L'ho guardato freddamente sperando che capisse che ero più che decisa. Lui mi ha studiato per qualche secondo e poi, prima che potessi rendermene conto, mi è saltato alla gola, stringendo le sue grandi mani intorno al mio collo.   
Siamo caduti a terra e lui era sopra di me, con la faccia rossa e le vene sporgenti per la furia che lo invadeva. Ho cercato di allontanare le sue mani da me, ma non ero abbastanza forte. Mi mancava l'aria e cominciava ad offuscarmisi la vista...   
Poi, improvvisamente, ero libera. Tossivo per recuperare l'aria che mi mancava e ci ho messo un po' a capire cosa era realmente successo.   
E poi, il viso di Sherlock era di fronte al mio. Così bello che pensavo di sognare.   
Lui mi ha accarezzato il viso e poi ha fatto una piccola smorfia che sembrava essere di sollievo. Mi aveva salvato. Era lì per me.   
Si è alzato di scatto ed è andato da William che era finito a terra, anche se non so bene come sia successo. Sherlock lo aveva picchiato? A giudicare dal sangue che gli colava dal naso era molto probabile.   
Lo ha afferrato per un braccio e glielo ha piegato dietro la schiena costringendolo a una posa innaturale.   
“Tu ora vieni con me alla polizia.”   
“No, Sherlock, no, ti prego.” l'ho implorato terrorizzata.   
Non volevo che questa storia divenisse pubblica. E non volevo che William finisse in prigione. Volevo solo vederlo sparire dalla mia vita.   
“Deve pagare per quello che ti ha fatto.”  
“Se lo denunciassi dovrei testimoniare. E non voglio. Mandalo via e basta.”   
Sherlock ha annuito e poi con uno scatto lo ha fatto voltare per guardarlo in faccia.   
“Se ti avvicini di nuovo a lei, di te non troveranno più nemmeno il DNA. Ora sparisci.” ha concluso buttandolo fuori dall'appartamento.   
William ha esitato un attimo, mi ha guardato mortificato e poi è scomparso.   
Sherlock si è avvicinato a me e mi ha abbracciato. Mi stringeva così forte che avrei potuto fondermi in lui. Solo in quel momento mi sono accorta che stavo tremando. Probabilmente lo shock. Ero stata così stupida. Come avevo potuto anche solo pensare di sposare quell'uomo? Come avevo potuto anche solo pensare che qualcun'altro avrebbe potuto rendermi felice oltre a Sherlock?   
“Molly...” ha sussurrato lui fra i miei capelli.   
Stava sicuramente per rimproverarmi per la mia mancanza di giudizio nello scegliere gli uomini. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
“Lo so. Mi avevi avvisato. Avrei dovuto darti ascolto.”   
“Sì, è vero, ma non intendevo dire questo.”  
“Allora, cosa?” ho domandato stupita.   
“Prepara una valigia con il necessario per la notte e per il matrimonio. Tu vieni a Baker Street con me.”   
L'ho guardato confusa. Voleva rapirmi? Mi veniva da ridere.   
“Perché?”   
“Perché ho dovuto abbattere la tua porta. Non saresti al sicuro stanotte.”   
Mi sono voltata verso l'ingresso. Effettivamente la porta era completamente scardinata. L'aveva buttata giù lui? Da solo? Sapevo che era più forte di quello che sembrava, ma non mi aspettavo niente del genere.   
“Hai ragione.” ho accettato voltandomi a guardarlo e gli ho sorriso. Sembrava assurdo visto quello che mi era appena capitato, ma ero felice. Lui si è chinato su di me, come per baciarmi, ma a un centimetro dalle mie labbra si è fermato. Non so il perché, ma i suoi occhi mi dicevano che quel bacio era solo rimandato.  
“Andiamo, sii rapida. È piuttosto tardi e tu hai bisogno di una notte di sonno per superare lo shock.” ha detto allontanandosi da me con tono da generale impettito.   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di ridere e di esclamare "Sissignore!” mimando un saluto militare mentre mi dirigevo in camera da letto a preparare una valigia.   
  
Quando siamo saliti in taxi, lui sembrava essere tornato il solito freddo e imperturbabile Sherlock. Si è guardato intorno anche dopo che l'auto è partita e poi ha continuato a tenere lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino.   
Nessuno avrebbe potuto credere che quello stesso uomo avesse abbattuto una porta per salvarmi, e tantomeno che stesse per baciarmi con quello che, _ne sono sicura,_  sarebbe stato un impeto appassionato.   
E nessuno poteva immaginare che, proprio in quel momento, la mano di Sherlock stringesse la mia nascosta dalla mia borsa. Le sue lunghe e affusolate dita che avevo osservato con ammirazione per tanto tempo, erano intrecciate alle mie. Potevo sentire il calore della sua pelle e le sue pulsazioni, ed erano accelerate. Era emozionato anche lui? Anche lui sentiva che il mio cuore batteva velocemente come a volermi uscire dal petto?   
Quando siamo arrivati a Baker Street, mi ha fatto cenno di far silenzio. Era piuttosto tardi e non voleva svegliare Mrs. Hudson. Soprattutto perché non voleva doverle dare spiegazioni sulla mia presenza lì.   
Abbiamo salito le scale lentamente, sempre in silenzio e poi siamo andati direttamente nella sua stanza. Non ero mai stata nella sua camera da letto. Era così semplice. Minimalista direi.  
 _E lo rappresentava perfettamente._    
A parte una o due foto di famiglia, non c'era altro.   
Appesa al muro una tavola periodica.   
Il suo letto era stato fatto con precisione maniacale, tanto da sembrare che non fosse mai stato usato.   
 _Il suo letto. Avremmo dovuto dividerlo._    
Devo essere arrossita a guardarlo e mi sono voltata per poggiare la mia valigia sulla sedia. Non avevo portato molto con me. Solo del cambio di biancheria, l'abito e le scarpe per il matrimonio e il pigiama. Indossavo già la parte superiore, l'avevo indossata per stare comoda, in una pausa tra un pianto e l'altro di William.   
Mentre aprivo la valigia per prendere il resto del pigiama, le forti braccia di Sherlock mi hanno avvolto le spalle, circondandomi.   
Il suo respiro sulla mia nuca era la sensazione più bella che avessi provato da...  _Santo cielo, non lo so_. Probabilmente non avevo mai provato niente di così bello.   
Ha cominciato a baciare delicatamente il mio collo e, istintivamente, ho chiuso gli occhi e mi sono inarcata verso di lui. Le sue mani sono scivolate sotto la mia maglia accarezzandomi la pancia e poi salendo lentamente sino al mio seno.   
Quando mi ha sfiorato credo di aver smesso di respirare.   
Devo aver perso la lucidità per qualche istante, perché poi ricordo solo di essermi ritrovata di fronte a lui, con le braccia intorno al suo collo, baciando la sua splendida bocca e la mia maglia era svanita. A impedire il contatto fra la nostra pelle c'era solo la sua camicia, e lui stava già provvedendo a togliersela.   
Impaziente quanto lui, l'ho aiutato con i bottoni, mentre baciavo ogni centimetro del suo petto che veniva scoperto.   
La sua pelle era esattamente come l'avevo sognata. Liscia, calda, tonica.   
Una volta liberato della camicia, mi ha trascinato sul letto, facendomi distendere, e poi ha iniziato a torturarmi dolcemente con delicati baci, sino a che ho perso completamente la ragione.   
Quando abbiamo fatto l'amore ho pianto. Non avrei voluto, ma non sono riuscita a evitarlo. Ho anche cercato di nasconderlo e quando lui si è accorto che asciugavo le lacrime, ha fermato la mia mano e l'ha sostituita con le sue labbra, asciugandole con dei piccoli baci delicati.   
Non ho avuto molti uomini, quindi la mia esperienza non è così ampia da poter fare dei confronti, ma non ho mai avuto un amante più dolce e premuroso di Sherlock. Non so come spiegarlo, ma riesce a essere rudemente appassionato e delicato allo stesso tempo. Mi ha portato in vetta al piacere e mi ha coccolato allo stesso tempo.   
E, alla fine, mi ha abbracciato tenendomi stretta a sé come se temesse gli venissi portata via.   
“Molly, Molly, Molly...” ha continuato a sussurrare nel mio orecchio come una preghiera. “La mia Molly.” aggiungeva poi ogni tanto.   
Avrei potuto morire di felicità fra le sue braccia.


	9. 9

**9**  
  
Mi sono svegliata accanto a lui, e già questo di per sé era qualcosa di meraviglioso. In più, la prima cosa che ho visto sono stati i suoi occhi. I suoi splendidi occhi affilati. Le iridi erano così limpide che avrei potuto specchiarmici.   
Lui era sdraiato su un fianco, con il viso perfettamente di fronte al mio. Chiaramente si era posizionato così di proposito e a svegliarmi era stata la sua mano che mi accarezzava il collo.   
“Buongiorno.” ho detto sorridendo.   
“Buongiorno. Per caso hai avuto carenze vitaminiche durante l'infanzia?” mi ha chiesto chiaramente con il pensiero rivolto a chissà quali riflessioni.   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di ridere. Quale contorto ragionamento era in corso nella sua geniale testolina?   
“No, Sherlock, ma grazie per aver chiesto!” ho replicato divertita.   
“Oh.” ha balbettato con tono colpevole. “Ecco io...” ha cercato di scusarsi.   
“Non importa, Sherlock. Scommetto che eri immerso in qualche tua deduzione.”   
“Sì, infatti.”  
“Su di me?”   
“Sì.”   
“Bene.” ho detto con un sorriso prima di avvicinarmi ulteriormente e di posare un bacio sulle sue labbra. “Puoi  _dedurmi_ quando e quanto vuoi.”   
Mi ha stretto a sé e mi ha baciato. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, come se stesse cercando di memorizzare la sensazione che provava. Le sue mani mi accarezzavano il viso, i capelli, il collo, le spalle... Il suo tocco era così delicato che sembrava avesse paura di danneggiarmi.   
 _Oh, Sherlock, chi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che nascondessi in te così tanta dolcezza?_    
“Dovrei andare a svegliare John. Avrà i postumi della sbornia, quindi non sarà molto reattivo.” ha mormorato contro le mie labbra, decisamente poco entusiasta all’idea di doversi allontanare.   
“Certo, è vero.” ho confermato con un sospiro.   
Avevo quasi dimenticato il matrimonio. E ovviamente John era lì, nella sua vecchia stanza a Baker Street, perché non poteva passare la vigilia delle nozze con Mary.   
A malincuore, mi sono allontanata da lui e sono scesa dal letto. Se fossi rimasta un secondo di più accanto a lui avrei avuto serie difficoltà a lasciarlo andare da John.   
Cercando di schiarirmi le idee, ho cominciato a raccogliere i miei vestiti sparsi ovunque nella stanza. Grazie al cielo ero di spalle, così lui non poteva vedere il mio imbarazzo nel ricordare come ogni singolo indumento era stato sfilato.   
“Dove è finito il mio reggiseno?” ho chiesto all'improvviso rendendomi conto che non c'era.   
“Se ben ricordo non lo portavi.”   
“Sul serio? Ero convinta di sì...”  
“Ne sono certo.” ha confermato lui con tono divertito e malizioso.   
“Ok, allora una cosa in meno da recuperare.” mi sono rassegnata cercando di nascondere il mio imbarazzo concentrandomi sulla mia valigia.   
Ho tirato fuori il vestito per il matrimonio. Grazie allo speciale tessuto, non era sgualcito, miracolo della tecnologia.   
“Mi piace quel vestito.” ha detto lui con voce roca e  _dannatamente sexy_.   
Mi sono voltata a guardarlo. Per l'amor del cielo, il modo in cui mi fissava...   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di arrossire e sorridere imbarazzata come una scolaretta in preda a una tempesta ormonale.   
“Davvero?”   
“Sì.” ha detto alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendomi. “Il giallo tenue fa risaltare il colore della tua carnagione e il taglio è adatto alla tua conformazione fisica.”   
“Suppongo sia un complimento, quindi... grazie.” ho replicato con tono ironico. “Sai, antichi modi di dire come “sei bellissima” sono sempre validi.”   
Ha sbuffato. “Sarebbe così banale.”   
Ho riso. Non sia mai che Sherlock faccia qualcosa di banale. Ma va bene così, perché io lo amo proprio perché non sarà mai uguale agli altri.   
Ho preso l'occorrente per fare la doccia e mi sono allontanata verso il bagno, ma prima di uscire dalla stanza gli ho sorriso, sperando che capisse quanto desideravo che mi seguisse.   
 _E, grazie a Dio, lo ha capito._    
  
La prossima volta che farò un test su una rivista femminile, alla domanda “ _Dove preferisci fare l'amore_?” risponderò senza ombra di dubbio, e anche con una certa soddisfazione, “ _nella doccia_ ”.   
Non so se sia per tutti così, ma per me è stato così bello che dopo non riuscivo più a reggermi sulle gambe. Fortunatamente, potevo sorreggermi alle forti spalle di Sherlock, mentre le sue braccia mi stringevano a lui.   
Se non lo avessi già amato alla follia, credo che lo avrei fatto nel momento in cui ha iniziato con delicatezza a insaponarmi. È stato terribilmente emozionante.   
Avrei voluto far durare quella doccia in eterno, ma purtroppo non era possibile, quindi un'ora dopo siamo dovuti emergere dalla schiuma e dalla lussuria per andare a prepararci.   
Mentre mi mettevo l'abito sentivo il suo sguardo su di me. Mi studiava. Stava facendo le sue deduzioni? O forse stava solo riflettendo e io ero casualmente sulla sua linea dell'orizzonte?   
Dallo specchio l'ho visto prendere uno smoking dall'armadio. Un modello classico, molto elegante e sicuramente gli sarebbe stato divinamente ma,  _ahimè_ , decisamente banale. Sicuramente non era stato lui a sceglierlo. Forse è stato John. O magari Mrs. Hudson.   
“Indosserai quello?” ho chiesto mentre infilavo le spalline del vestito.   
“Sì, certo. Perché?”   
“Non so. Avevo l'idea che non ti saresti mai vestito come gli altri. Chissà perché, ma immaginavo che avresti indossato il tuo solito completo nero. Non con la camicia bianca, però, anche se è quella che trovi più comoda. E neanche con quella viola,  _la tua preferita_. Ero convinta avresti messo la camicia nera. Forse perché è l _a mia preferita_. Sono proprio sciocca, vero?” ho sproloquiato mentre con fatica cercavo di tirare su la lunga cerniera sul fianco del vestito.   
Sherlock mi ha raggiunta e l'ha chiusa per me e poi mi ha fatto voltare verso di lui.   
“Molly Hooper, c'è qualcosa di me che non sai?”   
“Un mucchio di cose. E ho intenzione di scoprirle tutte.” ho detto alzandomi sulle punte e baciandolo.   
Tra una effusione e un'altra, siamo riusciti a finire di vestirci e ci siamo separati. Lui è andato a svegliare John e io sono andata di sotto con passo silenzioso fingendo di arrivare in quel momento a beneficio di Mrs. Hudson.   
Lei era entusiasta di vedermi.   
“Oh, Molly cara! Sei già qui?”  
“Sì, ho pensato che magari avesse bisogno di una mano... Per la sua anca.”   
“Ma sei un tesoro! Una mano mi fa sempre comodo!” ha replicato lei sorridendo e abbracciandomi. “Hai un aspetto meraviglioso e quel foulard è delizioso.” ha aggiunto indicando la sciarpa di seta che ero stata costretta a portare per nascondere i lividi sul collo causati da William.   
Mentre la aiutavo a indossare il suo abito a tubino, decisamente di un'altra epoca, ma sempre deliziosamente elegante, Mrs. Hudson non ha perso occasione di farmi delle domande.   
“Ma che ne è del tuo fidanzato, cara? Oggi ce lo presenterai?”  
“Ecco... No, in realtà. Abbiamo rotto il fidanzamento.” ho confessato tutto d'un fiato.   
“Oh, mi spiace. Tu stai bene?”  
“Sì, certo. Non era l'uomo giusto.”   
“Capisco. Hai fatto bene. Non hai idea di cosa significa sposare l'uomo sbagliato...” ha aggiunto accarezzandomi una guancia e poi, con fare casuale, sistemandomi il foulard intorno al collo.   
Mi ha sorriso comprensiva e ho visto i suoi occhi farsi lucidi.  _Lei sapeva._  Probabilmente aveva visto i lividi. E avevo come l'impressione che si rendesse perfettamente conto di cosa avessi passato. Forse anche il marito di Mrs. Hudson era un violento? In quel momento l'ho creduto e ne sono ancora convinta.   
Una volta pronta, abbiamo finto che quel discorso non fosse mai avvenuto e mi ha mandato di sopra dai “ragazzi” a portargli i biscotti che aveva preparato con le sue mani la sera prima.   
Mentre salivo le scale ho sentito Sherlock e John che parlavano.   
“Ma, ho sognato, oppure ho sentito la voce di una donna in casa?” stava domandando John in quel momento.   
“Una donna?” ha fatto eco Sherlock nascondendosi dietro al giornale.   
“Sì, non potrei giurarci ma sembrava...”   
“Buongiorno John!” ho salutato impedendogli di finire la frase.   
“Molly! Sei qui! Così presto?” ha esclamato John sorpreso e sospettoso.  
“Sì, sto aiutando Mrs. Hudson. Con la sua anca fa fatica a indossare il suo abito e poi serviva qualcuno che vi portasse di sopra i biscotti.” ho spiegato appoggiando un vassoietto sul tavolo.   
“Grazie, davvero, grazie.” ha detto lui con tono confuso. “Sherlock, tu non ringrazi?”   
“Certo. Grazie Molly.” ha detto lui senza abbassare il giornale che gli nascondeva il volto, era troppo impegnato nella sua opera di depistaggio.   
“Sempre socievole, vero?” ha commentato sarcastico il suo migliore amico. “Comunque sei davvero splendida stamattina, Molly. Con quell'abito sei bellissima.”   
“Grazie.  _Il taglio è adatto alla mia conformazione fisica e il colore fa risaltare la mia carnagione._ ” ho replicato trattenendo a stento le risate.   
Solo Sherlock poteva capire a cosa mi riferissi e infatti John era chiaramente perplesso.   
“Sì... certo.” ha commentato con sguardo confuso prima di tornare al suo caffè.   
Senza che lui lo notasse, Sherlock ha abbassato leggermente il giornale e ha ammiccato nella mia direzione. Gli ho sorriso e sono tornata al piano terra da Mrs. Hudson.   
  
Il matrimonio è stato davvero molto bello. Una cerimonia semplice ma deliziosa.   
Mary sembrava un angelo e John, chiaramente emozionato, la guardava raggiante.   
Mrs. Hudson ha pianto per tutto il tempo, come se a sposarsi fosse stato suo figlio, e forse per lei era un po' così.   
Sherlock era impassibile al suo posto, e sono certa che si annoiasse da morire. Detesta questo genere di cerimonie e l'emotività che ne deriva, quindi sicuramente non vedeva l'ora di compiere il suo dovere verso John e poi poter tornare a casa.   
 _Con me._    
 _Torneremo a casa insieme._    
Per tutta la cerimonia non sono riuscita a levargli gli occhi di dosso.  _Santo cielo, era bellissimo_. Forse quello sarà anche stato un banalissimo smoking, ma nessuno lo portava bene come lui...   
Quando dalla chiesa ci siamo diretti al ricevimento, ho visto che lui mi cercava con lo sguardo, come per accertarsi che stessi bene, fingendo di pensare ad altro per non farsi notare. Ma io lo sapevo. Ogni volta che mi guardava riuscivo a percepire il calore dei suoi occhi sulla mia pelle. So che sembra assurdo, ma è così. Sherlock mi rimprovererebbe, direbbe che tutto ciò non è logico né scientificamente possibile. Eppure era quello che sentivo.   
Molte volte, con una scusa, avrei voluto avvicinarmi a lui, ma venivo sempre intercettata da Mrs. Hudson o da Lestrade.   
Greg non aveva una bella cera. Era molto depresso e partecipare a un matrimonio non faceva che acuire il suo dolore. Ho cercato di tenergli compagnia e di tenere la conversazione su temi generici e frivoli. Non sono molto brava in questo genere di cose, ma giuro che ci ho provato.   
Quando c'è stato il discorso di Sherlock, però, non è stato facile. Non avrei mai creduto che sarebbe stato capace di parole così toccanti.   
  
 _Prima di conoscere John Watson, non avevo amici. Quando è entrato nella mia vita ha portato con sé alcune fastidiose abitudini, ma anche l'opportunità per me di avere una vita sociale. Non sono mai stato bravo a farmi degli amici, ma John me lo ha insegnato. Confesso di non essere ancora l'uomo più amato di Londra, ma ora ho degli amici. Pochi, ma importanti. E questo lo devo a John. E per questo gli sarò sempre grato. Non posso quindi che augurargli tutta la felicità che desidera accanto alla sua adorabile sposa._  
  
Mrs. Hudson ha pianto ancora di più e persino Greg ha versato qualche lacrima. E io... Io avrei voluto correre da lui, abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma mi sono limitata a tenere gli occhi incollati ai suoi, come se fossimo le uniche due persone presenti e il suo discorso fosse solo per me.   
Purtroppo il nostro contatto visivo non è durato molto, perché prima John e poi Mycroft lo hanno avvicinato e lo hanno distratto.   
Rassegnata, sono tornata a occuparmi di Greg. Era ancora molto giù e il discorso di Sherlock sembrava averlo privato anche della poca energia che gli era rimasta. E così, in un impeto di compassione, l'ho invitato a ballare con me. Nella pista c'erano già gli sposi e molte altre coppie, quindi nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a noi. Greg ne era entusiasta e, finalmente, gli ho visto fare un sorriso sincero.   
“Non ballo da anni...” ha detto cercando di non pestarmi i piedi.   
“Io sono una ballerina pessima, quindi non preoccuparti.”   
“A me non sembri tanto male...” ha detto galantemente mentre mi stringeva a sé. “Pensavo saresti venuta con il tuo fidanzato.” ha aggiunto poco dopo.  
“Cambio di programma.”   
“Capisco. È per questo che non porti più l'anello?”   
“Sì, ma va bene così. Ho fatto la cosa giusta.”  
“Certo, non c'è niente di peggio che pentirsi dopo il matrimonio, parola mia.”  
“Ne sono certa.”   
Abbiamo ballato in silenzio per qualche momento. Greg sorrideva e stava per dirmi qualcosa quando l'alta figura di Sherlock è apparsa alle sue spalle e gli ha dato una leggera pacca.   
“Credo che questo ballo sia mio.” ha detto con tono autoritario e possessivo.   
Ho sussultato per la sorpresa e Lestrade sembrava in imbarazzo.   
“Ecco io...”   
“Molly lo ha promesso a me.”  
“Sherlock, potresti aspettare il prossimo?” l'ho implorato, sperando che capisse il mio sguardo, ma ovviamente pretendevo troppo.   
“No.” ha rifiutato con tono deciso.   
“Ok, allora io vado. Non è un problema.” ha detto Greg lasciandomi e allontanandosi. “Non sapevo che tu sapessi ballare.” ha detto ridendo rivolto a Sherlock prima di sparire dietro un gruppo di persone.   
Lui mi ha preso fra le braccia e abbiamo iniziato a ballare un valzer. Mi stringeva più del dovuto, come se volesse marchiarmi. Come per mandare un messaggio a tutto il mondo che diceva “ _Lei mi appartiene_ ”.   
“Sherlock, non avresti dovuto essere così scortese con Greg.”   
“Ti stringeva. Non mi piaceva.”   
“Stavamo solo ballando.”  
“Lo so. Non mi piaceva.”   
“Greg è molto depresso da quando ha divorziato. Cercavo solo di essere cortese. Mi spiaceva vederlo in un angolo a rimuginare sul suo matrimonio fallito.”   
“So anche questo. E so anche che aveva notato che non porti più l'anello di fidanzamento. Stava cominciando a pensare che la tua cortesia fosse qualcosa di più. E dopo, con qualche bicchiere in corpo, avrebbe provato a baciarti. Tu lo avresti rifiutato e lui sarebbe tornato a casa imbarazzato e più depresso di prima. Credimi, è meglio se sono intervenuto.”   
Ho sospirato, esasperata. Sherlock imparerà mai le regole sociali? La differenza tra sapere qualcosa e avere il diritto di usare quell'informazione? La sottile linea di demarcazione tra quello che si può dire e quello che è meglio non dire?   
“Non ho fatto bene? Ho evitato una situazione spiacevole per te e una figuraccia per Lestrade.”   
“Lo so. Avevi buone intenzioni. Ma i tuoi modi non sono stati molto carini. Così sei sembrato solo un cane che marca il territorio.” ho detto per provocarlo volontariamente.   
Ero intenzionata a dargli una lezione. Doveva capire che i modi in cui si dicono le cose sono importanti, soprattutto quando ci si rivolge a un amico. E soprattutto quando ha a che fare con me.   
“Un cane?”  
“Sì. Sembravi solo geloso.”   
“Io...” ha iniziato non sapendo bene come proseguire. “ _Io non sono geloso_! E se lo fossi non mi comporterei come un  _cane_!”   
“L'hai appena fatto. Ci mancava solo che pisciassi negli angoli.” ho replicato rincarando la dose.   
Si è bloccato nella pista da ballo e osservandomi scioccato.   
“Cosa?” ha domandato alterato.   
“Hai capito benissimo. Sono certa che quel tuo geniale cervello conosce le abitudini canine in merito alle proprietà. O è una di quelle cose che, non essendo utile per il lavoro, hai deciso di non sapere?”   
Ormai mi dovevo trattenere dal ridere, vedere l'espressione incredula del suo viso era troppo divertente. E più si infuriava e più diventava esilarante. Inoltre, sapere che la causa di tutto era la sua gelosia, mi faceva sentire ancora più sicura di me e mi permetteva di burlarmi di lui con un pizzico di cattiveria in più. Mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto portarlo a confessare, anche se sapevo che era altamente improbabile.   
“Molly Hooper, sono perfettamente consapevole di quali sono gli atteggiamenti canini, ma non posso credere che tu mi stia paragonando a un animale.”  
“Oh, sì, lo sto facendo. E lo rifarò, quindi abituati.” ho insistito fingendomi adirata, ma in realtà stavo per scoppiare a ridere.   
“Tu non puoi...”  
“Non posso? Non posso fare cosa? Io posso fare quello che voglio, quindi stai molto attento a quello che dici, Sherlock Holmes.” l'ho sfidato maliziosamente.   
Lui ha improvvisamente cambiato espressione, come se avesse capito che il mio era solo un gioco.  
“Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e pensare di passarla liscia.” ha replicato adeguandosi allo stesso tono.   
Ho riso ancora, sentendomi padrona della mia femminilità come non mi era mai successo.   
“Intendi punirmi?” ho domandato con tono suadente.   
Ha avvicinato il viso al mio orecchio, dandomi un piccolo bacio sulla nuca e poi mi ha sussurrato “Oh, sì. Con immenso piacere.”   
E, quando siamo tornati a Baker Street, ha trovato i modi più deliziosamente fantasiosi per punirmi.


	10. 10

**10**  
  
Passare la notte con Sherlock è stato meraviglioso. E non solo perché abbiamo fatto l'amore.   
 _Molte volte, in realtà. Ed è stato paradisiaco._    
La cosa più appagante è stata l'intimità che si è creata tra noi. Il semplice fatto di stare abbracciati, in silenzio, ad ascoltare il battito dell'altro.   
Lo so, sembro una stupida ragazzina a dire queste cose, ma è tutto vero.   
Da quando lo conosco, Sherlock per me è sempre stato irraggiungibile, intoccabile, inavvicinabile.   
E ora, poter dormire accanto a lui, poterlo osservare quando abbassa la guardia, poterlo toccare... Non saprei come definire tutto questo se non _meraviglioso_.   
Lo amo, l'ho amato dal primo momento, ma solo ora ho l'impressione di capire veramente cosa significa amare.   
 _Ora che sono libera di osservare ogni sua smorfia nel sonno._  
 _Che posso affondare le mani nei suoi riccioli neri._  
 _Posso accoccolarmi contro di lui e addormentarmi ascoltando il lento e regolare suono del suo cuore che batte._  
A un certo punto della notte mi sono svegliata. Ho dimenticato dove fossi e per un attimo mi sono spaventata. Poi ho sentito il suo braccio circondarmi il fianco, la sua grande mano posata sulla mia schiena. Il suo respiro sul mio collo.   
Lui non si era accorto di niente. Le altre volte si svegliava prima di me, e so che mi osservava perché quando poi aprivo gli occhi aveva sempre qualcosa di strano da dirmi, frutto delle sue deduzioni su di me. Ma questa volta io ero sveglia e potevo osservarlo dormire.   
Era così sereno. Il suo respiro era così leggero che a mala pena era percepibile. Le sue labbra erano leggermente dischiuse e arricciate, come nella posa di un bacio. Ho resistito alla tentazione di sfiorarle e ho continuato ad osservarlo. Mi teneva molto stretta. Apparentemente ero io ad essere avvinghiata a lui ma, in realtà, se anche avessi voluto allontanarmi non avrei potuto. Le sue braccia, decisamente più forti delle mie, mi tenevano rinchiusa, come se fossi incatenata a lui.   
Forse temeva che scappassi mentre dormiva? Voglio dire, a livello inconscio. Aveva forse paura che lo lasciassi? E se tutta la sua freddezza, il suo rifiuto delle emozioni, non fosse altro che la fobia di essere abbandonato?   
Mi sono stretta ancora più a lui.   
 _Io non ti abbandonerò mai, Sherlock. Sono tua per sempre._    
  
Quando si è svegliato la mattina, ero ancora avvinghiata a lui. Ero sveglia questa volta, non ero riuscita a riprendere sonno, ma tenevo gli occhi chiusi. Non volevo che scoprisse che lo avevo studiato. Si sarebbe sentito messo a nudo, vulnerabile.   
Ho aspettato che fosse lui a svegliarmi, ma non lo ha fatto subito. Anche lui mi ha osservato. Mentre lo faceva, ha accarezzato i miei capelli, li ha annusati, e ne ha intrecciato una ciocca fra le sue dita. Dopo un tempo che a me è parso un eternità, mi ha accarezzato il viso e allora ho finto di svegliarmi.   
“Buongiorno.” ho detto sorridendo sentendomi genuinamente felice.   
“Buongiorno. Hai mai tinto i tuoi capelli?”   
Ecco le sue strane domande mattutine. Come al solito mi sono messa a ridere, era l'unico modo per affrontarle.   
“Da ragazza, anni fa. Perché?”  
“Perché il colore dei tuoi capelli è bellissimo. È chiaramente naturale ma mi chiedevo se queste ciocche più chiare nelle punte fossero dovute a una qualche tinta chimica. Nel qual caso devo implorarti di non usarle più. Non permetterò che rovini il loro splendido colore.”   
“Le ciocche più chiare sono un residuo delle mie vacanze al mare l'anno scorso. Si sono schiarite al sole. Non uso tinte dal almeno una decina d'anni. Sono contenta che i miei capelli ti piacciano.” ho detto infine incapace di trattenere un sorriso.   
“Mi piace tutto di te. Anche le cose più illogiche.”   
“Oh, davvero? Grazie per la concessione...” ho replicato sarcastica. “Sentiamo, quali sono  _le cose più illogiche_?”   
“Sei sicura di volerlo sapere?” ha domandato con un tono apparentemente preoccupato.   
“Sì, certo. Purché trovi il modo di dirlo in maniera gentile.”   
Sherlock si è morso il labbro, chiaramente in difficoltà. Ecco come mettere in crisi un uomo così brillante. Chiedendogli di essere gentile.   
“Sherlock, non essere così timoroso. Hai detto che, anche se sono illogiche, ti piacciono, quindi non potrai essere troppo scortese... Giusto?” ho aggiunto per aiutarlo.   
“Ecco, io non so mai quanto spingermi... e non voglio ferirti.”   
“Non lo farai.”   
“D'accordo. Ecco… i tuoi occhi. Sono sproporzionati rispetto al tuo viso. Troppo grandi. E il tuo naso è così piccolo e arricciato all’insù... Sembra quello di un folletto o magari di un elfo. La tua bocca è così piccola... Le labbra sono troppo sottili. Il tuo corpo è così minuto eppure hai delle mani grandi, con delle lunghe dita. E poi...” ha esitato e, con mia sorpresa, è arrossito. “Il tuo seno è troppo piccolo rispetto ai tuoi fianchi.”   
Sono rimasta in silenzio a osservare il suo imbarazzo. Il suo sguardo non si alzava. Aveva paura di guardarmi e di scoprire che ero arrabbiata. Avrei potuto consolarlo subito dicendogli che quello che mi aveva detto non era offensivo, o almeno non per me. Erano tutte cose che sapevo benissimo e con cui convivevo da circa trent'anni.   
E poi lui aveva detto che amava anche i miei difetti o, come le chiama lui, “ _cose illogiche_ ”. Ho aspettato, volevo che fosse lui a rompere il silenzio. E poi volevo capire come avrebbe proseguito.   
“Mi dispiace.” ha detto infine continuando a non guardarmi e credendo di avermi offeso. “Non avrei dovuto dire nulla. Non volevo ferirti, davvero. In realtà, non c'è niente di illogico in te.  _Sono io a essere illogico_. Tutte le cose che ho elencato, su un altra persona le disprezzerei, ma su di te le trovo bellissime. Ho fatto una lista dei tuoi presunti difetti, ma la verità è che non rinuncerei a nessuno di essi. Sei perfetta.  _Perfetta per me_.”   
Non ho atteso oltre e l'ho baciato, gettandogli le braccia al collo. Lui è rimasto sorpreso per un secondo ma poi mi ha stretto a sé ricambiando.   
Siamo rotolati sul letto e io mi sono posizionata sopra di lui, continuando ad assaporare le sue labbra mentre accarezzavo i suoi riccioli neri. Poi ho tracciato una scia sul suo viso, percorrendo la linea della mascella sino ad arrivare alla sua nuca, mentre lui era dolcemente assorto nel baciare le mie spalle.   
“Ti amo.” ho sussurrato al suo orecchio così piano che non ero certa mi avesse sentito.   
Non ha risposto, ma mi ha accarezzato il viso con entrambe le mani avvicinandolo al suo. È rimasto a guardarmi negli occhi per un tempo incalcolabile e poi mi ha baciato.   
E poi credo di aver perso ogni briciolo di senno.   
Abbiamo rifatto l'amore, aggrappandoci l'un l'altro come se a spingerci fosse la disperazione. Come se il bisogno che provavamo fosse inestinguibile. Come non potessimo avere mai abbastanza l'uno dell'altro.   
Sherlock non ha risposto al mio  _Ti amo_ , ma nei suoi occhi e nei suoi gesti ho letto quelle parole milioni di volte.   
  
Tutto ciò che è bello, prima o poi deve finire.   
E anche quella domenica era finita. Dovevo tornare a casa, alla realtà e, l'indomani, al mio lavoro. Quindi ho iniziato a raccogliere le mie cose e a rimetterle nella mia piccola valigia.   
“Non è necessario che tu vada.” ha detto con tono chiaramente seccato.   
Non voleva che me ne andassi e, sinceramente, neanche io lo volevo, ma era necessario.   
Lui era ancora a letto, avvolto solo da un lenzuolo, con l'aspetto rilassato e soddisfatto, e mi osservava piegare e conservare le mie cose dentro la valigia.   
“Sì, invece. Domani mattina alle sei inizia il mio turno in ospedale.” ho risposto facendo violenza su me stessa per non voltarmi a guardarlo.   
Era così dannatamente bello e sexy che, se lo avessi fatto, avrei perso all'istante la mia forza di volontà.   
“Puoi comunque passare la notte qui.”  
“E con quali vestiti dovrei andare a lavoro? Con l'abito del matrimonio? O con il pigiama? Devo tornare a casa. Hai detto che la porta è sistemata, quindi non ho motivo per non farlo.”   
Sherlock mi aveva detto che aveva provveduto a farla sistemare con l'aiuto di suo fratello. Fa sempre comodo avere un parente che lavora al governo.  
“Dovresti portare un cambio di abiti qui, così non saresti costretta a tornare al tuo appartamento nel cuore della notte.”  
“Non è il cuore della notte. Sono solo le otto di sera.” ho replicato con tono divertito.   
“Comunque, vengo con te. Passerò la notte da te.”  
“Come? Perché?” ho chiesto confusa voltandomi a guardarlo.   
“Perché due giorni fa sei stata aggredita e mi sentirei più tranquillo se potessi occuparmi di te.”   
“Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter.” ho replicato ironicamente.  
“Non oserei mai propormi come tuo baby-sitter.”   
“Allora come vorresti proporti?”  
“Pensavo a come tuo personale  _dispensatore di piacere sessuale._ ”   
Ho riso mentre chiudevo la cerniera della valigia.   
”Sherlock, non hai bisogno di passare ogni istante con me per questo. Non sarebbe  _logico._  E la logica è il tuo forte.”   
“Infatti. La cosa più logica sarebbe che tu vivessi qui.”   
“Come?” ho domandato sorpresa voltandomi a guardarlo. “Dici sul serio?”   
“Certo. Non ha senso che tu o io facciamo avanti e indietro tra i nostri appartamenti. E poi trovo che svegliarmi con te accanto sia molto piacevole.”   
 _Non stava succedendo davvero._    
 _Forse stavo sognando, o ero stata drogata._  
 _Sherlock voleva vivere con me?_    
A fatica, mi sono costretta a tornare con i piedi per terra.   
Ho deglutito facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione, per poi fermarmi proprio di fronte a lui.   
“Sherlock, pensavo che dovessimo mantenere la nostra relazione segreta, almeno per il momento.”   
“Non sarebbe un problema. Ufficialmente tu prenderesti la stanza di John, come mia coinquilina, anche se in realtà la useresti al massimo come guardaroba. Agli altri sembrerà solo che tu volessi risparmiare sull'affitto e abitare più vicino al Barth's. E, per quanto mi riguarda, avere la mia patologa preferita sotto il mio stesso tetto agevolerebbe il mio lavoro. Nessuno ci troverebbe qualcosa di strano.”   
“Sherlock...”   
“Non voglio dover avere nuovamente discussioni come queste.  _Casa mia o casa tua?_  È una totale perdita di tempo.”  
“Sherlock, stai correndo troppo.” ho cercato di obbiettare con tono serio.  
“No, sto ottimizzando i tempi.”  
“Il significato è lo stesso.”  
“No, in realtà...”  
“Sherlock! Santo cielo, fermati e rifletti!” l'ho interrotto prima che potesse continuare con i suoi deliri logici. “Non dobbiamo avere fretta. La nostra relazione è iniziata da appena due giorni, è troppo presto per vivere insieme.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché prima dovremmo conoscerci meglio, frequentarci per un po' per conoscere i rispettivi pregi e difetti, e solo in seguito decidere se siamo adatti a vivere insieme.”   
“Io ti conosco già perfettamente. E tu conosci me. Quello che dici non ha senso.”   
“Sherlock, non è una gara. L'importante non è fare le cose in fretta, ma farle bene. Capisci?”   
“Sinceramente no. Io so già che andrebbe bene. Tu non ne sei convinta?” ha chiesto preoccupato alzandosi dal letto incurante della sua nudità.   
 _No, in effetti non ne ero convinta._  
 _Al contrario, ne ero terrorizzata._    
Convivere con Sherlock avrebbe potuto essere un disastro. Lui avrebbe finito per odiare la mia banalità. E io avrei potuto impazzire a star dietro alle sue manie. Avremmo potuto rovinare tutto.  
“Temo che potrebbero esserci delle difficoltà ad adattarci l'una alle abitudini dell'altro. E io non ho mai vissuto con un uomo, eccetto mio padre.” ho detto cercando di trovare delle obiezioni valide e, soprattutto, logiche.   
“D'accordo. Allora faremo un programma in modo da poterti adattare gradatamente.” ha proposto cercando a modo suo di agevolarmi.  
“Un programma?”  
“Certo. Poco alla volta ti abituerai.”  
“Io non credo che sia una buona idea. Non si possono programmare certe cose.”   
“Certo che si può.” ha detto avvicinandosi a me. “E stanotte vengo a casa tua. Così comincio subito ad osservare e memorizzare le tue abitudini nel tuo ambiente naturale.”   
“Sherlock, non sono un maledetto panda!”   
“No, ovviamente. Non ne hai né la dimensione né la peluria, ma sei comunque una specie rara.”   
“Non sei divertente.”   
“Non volevo essere divertente. Voglio davvero passare la notte con te.”   
Ho sbuffato. In fondo, cosa poteva andare storto? Lui era così dolce, voleva persino imparare le mie abitudini per adattarsi a me. Quando mai Sherlock Holmes si era adattato a qualcuno? Forse solo con John, e non ne ero nemmeno certa.   
“D'accordo. Solo stanotte, però. Non voglio che ci impantaniamo in un rapporto simbiotico. Sarebbe una rovina.”   
“ _Simbiotico_?”  
“Sì, quel genere di rapporto in cui due personalità si fondono in una. E la conseguenza è che nessuna delle due sopravvive.”   
“So bene cosa sia una  _simbiosi._  Succede solo a chi ha due personalità deboli e un quoziente intellettivo sotto la media.”  
“No, Sherlock. Può succedere anche quando una delle due personalità è talmente forte da assorbire e annullare l'altra.” ho confessato infine sperando che capisse.  
“Tu hai paura che io ti  _annulli_?” mi ha domandato incredulo quando ha compreso cosa intendessi.   
“Succederebbe, Sherlock. Tu non ti rendi conto, ma la tua personalità soggioga chiunque ti stia intorno. Guarda il povero John! Sino a che viveva con te non è mai riuscito a portare avanti una relazione. E sai perché? Perché tu assorbivi tutta la sua attenzione, tutte le sue energie. L'unico motivo per cui John è riuscito a sposare Mary è che quando l'ha conosciuta tu eri...  _lontano_. Perché tu sei così, tu travolgi tutti.”   
“Quindi mi stai accusando di essere solo un egoista che assorbe le energie altrui.” ha concluso infine con tono deluso e irritato.   
“No, Sherlock, tu non sei egoista, ma senza che tu ti renda conto tendi a...  _stregare gli altri.”_    
“E tu non vuoi essere stregata.”   
“ _Io sono già stregata da te,_  ma voglio continuare a essere indipendente. Non mi vorresti se fossi solo una bambola senza più una personalità propria. Aiutami a non perdermi nella tua magia.” ho confessato infine, implorandolo.   
Avevo solo bisogno di tempo. Era così difficile da capire?   
“Non so se ho capito tutto quello che vuoi dire, ma ci rifletterò su.” ha acconsentito infine chinandosi per baciarmi. “Domani, però. Stanotte voglio stare con te.”  
“D'accordo. Ma da domani torniamo alle nostre solite abitudini. Ognuno a casa sua. E ognuno al suo lavoro. Spero di essere stata chiara.”  
“ _Trasparente_.” ha replicato con un sorriso prima di unire nuovamente le sue labbra alle mie.   
Dopo di che, si è vestito anche lui e mi ha accompagnato al mio appartamento.

 

Abbiamo ordinato cibo cinese e abbiamo guardato un film alla TV. Prima della metà, Sherlock aveva già intuito con precisione come sarebbe finito.   
“Smettila, Sherlock. Non si parla durante i film.”  
“Ma è così banale!”  
“Non importa. So che è banale. E, se vuoi saperlo, ho già visto questo film, so come va a finire,  _esattamente come hai dedotto_. Eppure mi fa piacere rivederlo.”   
“Che senso ha se lo hai già visto?” ha domandato e sembrava sinceramente interessato a capire.  
“Beh, tu non lo hai visto, per esempio. E mi andava di condividerlo con te. Inoltre, ci sono delle belle scene e ogni volta che le vedo, anche se le conosco, mi emoziono. Tu penserai che sono sciocca...”   
Lui mi ha posato un dito sulle labbra, per interrompermi, e poi mi ha baciato la fronte e i capelli.   
“Non importa, Molly. Se per te è importante, lo guarderò in silenzio. Tutte le volte che vorrai rivederlo.” ha detto infine con tono serio.   
Mi sono avvicinata e gli ho dato un bacio sul naso e poi mi sono stretta a lui per continuare la visione del film sino a che non ci siamo addormentati sul divano.


	11. 11

**11**  
  
Sono passate un paio settimane e,  _incredibilmente_ , va tutto bene.   
Sembra che Sherlock abbia capito il mio bisogno di mantenere i nostri spazi, anche se gli secca terribilmente farlo. Ogni tanto, con fare casuale, parla ancora del fatto che io mi trasferisca a Baker Street. Non lo fa esplicitamente, ma mi lancia spesso delle frecciatine in merito.   
“Nell'ultima settimana sono stati denunciati almeno venticinque furti con scasso in questo quartiere. Non è una zona sicura...”   
“Il rubinetto del tuo bagno perde. L'impianto idraulico di questo appartamento ha più buchi di una gruviera. Per non parlare poi di quello elettrico...”   
“Hai bisogno di un armadio più grande, anche se non so come potresti farlo stare in una camera da letto così piccola...”   
E queste sono solo alcune delle  _velate allusioni_  che fa il mio ragazzo per convincermi a trasferirmi da lui.   
 _Il mio ragazzo._    
 _Sherlock è il mio ragazzo._    
Mi viene da ridere al pensiero. Per anni ho sognato di poterlo chiamare così e ora invece mi sembra un termine così inadeguato. Lui non è un ragazzo qualsiasi, quindi definirlo così mi sembra estremamente riduttivo. D'altra parte non è il mio  _fidanzato_ , quindi come altro potrei definirlo?   
Quando un uomo passa il suo tempo libero con te, ti porta dei regali, per quanto strani, ti passa a prendere a lavoro per portarti a casa e cenare con te, come lo si può definire?   
 _Il mio ragazzo._    
Più me lo ripeto e più mi pare una definizione stupida. Forse dovrei discutere con lui su come definirci. Sono certa che troverà il termine corretto.   
Comunque, ormai abbiamo raggiunto una certa routine. Quasi tutte le sere, tranne quando io o lui dobbiamo lavorare sino a tardi, mi raggiunge al Barth's e torniamo a casa assieme. A casa mia, perché lui non vuole che Mrs. Hudson sappia di noi, almeno per il momento.   
Arrivati a casa, generalmente ordiniamo la cena, oppure cucino qualcosa di veloce, e poi ci sdraiamo sul divano a vedere vecchi film. Sherlock non ha mai passato il tempo a guardare la TV, quindi non li ha mai visti e per lui sono una novità, anche se generalmente dopo poco dall'inizio ha già capito come va a finire. Per rispetto nei miei confronti, non dice una parola, ma riesco a percepire il momento esatto in cui il suo geniale cervello giunge alla conclusione. Fa come un sospiro di rassegnazione. E poi, alla fine del film, fa un sorriso divertito quando ha la conferma delle sue deduzioni.   
 _O almeno, quasi sempre._    
Ci sono stati alcuni casi in cui con delusione ha capito di essersi sbagliato. Era così frustrato alla fine del film che non voleva più rivolgermi la parola. Come se fosse colpa mia perché lo avevo costretto a guardare un film che, parole sue,  _offendeva la sua intelligenza_. Non è mai facile fargli passare quel broncio da bambino petulante, ma generalmente riesco a farlo con qualche bacio e qualche carezza. Nei casi più estremi sono costretta a spogliarmi,  _ma ovviamente la cosa non mi dispiace affatto_.   
In ogni caso, dopo il film ci infiliamo a letto. Non sempre facciamo l'amore. A volte restiamo semplicemente abbracciati. E poi, quando sto per addormentarmi, mi da un bacio e mi augura la buonanotte tornando al suo appartamento. So che non gli piace andarsene così, come un ladro. Preferirebbe non avere questo obbligo, ma lo fa per me, perché gli ho chiesto del tempo. E lui sa che presto sarò io a chiedergli di restare per la notte.   
 _Mi sta addomesticando._ _Come la volpe del Piccolo Principe._    
 _Strano._  
 _Ho sempre pensato sarebbe stato lui la volpe da addomesticare._ _Invece, a quanto pare, sono io._    
Quando sarò pronta a condividere i miei spazi con lui, mi chiederà di nuovo di vivere insieme, e a quel punto non riuscirò più a rifiutare.   
  
Ieri, mentre ero in laboratorio, Sherlock mi ha mandato un messaggio. Non esattamente il genere di messaggio che generalmente si invia alla propria ragazza, ma trattandosi di lui è comunque un bel gesto.   
  


  
_Più tardi passerò al laboratorio. SH_  

  
  
Sempre meglio di quando mi faceva le imboscate all'ingresso dell'obitorio o in mensa.   
Comunque, è comparso prima di quanto pensassi. Era da poco passata l’ora di pranzo, io ero drammaticamente a digiuno, e si è presentato con due buste di patatine fritte, le mie preferite, e due enormi tazze di caffè.   
 _Come si fa a non amarlo?_    
“Non ti aspettavo così presto.” ho detto sorpresa di vedermelo davanti.  
“Lo so. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per un caso. Sei occupata?”  
“Devo solo finire le scartoffie. Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Sembrerebbe un omicidio. Ci sono dei resti carbonizzati da cui Scotland Yard non è riuscita a estrarre del DNA, ma sono certo che tu potresti.”   
Ho sorriso. Mi piace quando mi fa dei complimenti sul mio lavoro, perché ho sempre paura che lui mi ritenga stupida. So quanto è importante per lui l’intelligenza e ci tengo molto a non deluderlo.   
“Posso provare.” ho accettato alzando le spalle.   
Un'ora dopo eravamo entrambi occupati a osservare delle cellule al microscopio, apparentemente senza esito. Sherlock era esasperato e ricontrollava più volte gli stessi campioni. Tra un vetrino e l'altro, sentivo il suo sguardo su di me, ma cercavo di non distrarmi.   
“Hai impegni dopo?” mi ha chiesto senza distogliere l'attenzione dal microscopio.   
“No, e tu?”  
“Finito con questo dovrei occuparmi di far arrestare un criminale, ma credo di poterlo fare anche domani mattina.”   
Ho riso, sempre continuando a studiare il mio campione. Questo era il suo modo di farmi capire che voleva stare con me.   
“Magari questa sera potremmo fare qualcosa di diverso.” ho suggerito con tono malizioso.  
“Qualcosa di  _diverso_? Intendi che non vuoi che mi infili nel tuo letto?”   
 _Oh, Sherlock, quanto adoro il tuo candore._  
“Intendo che,  _forse_ , potremmo avere  _un vero appuntamento_. Sai, in un ristorante. Che ne pensi?” ho replicato divertita.   
Ho sentito il suo sguardo nuovamente su di me, ma non mi sono voltata.   
“Sì, forse. Potremmo andare da Angelo. È un piccolo ristorante italiano, molto riservato. Io di solito ci vado quando sto lavorando, ma la clientela è principalmente composta da coppie in atteggiamenti romantici, quindi dovrebbe andare bene.”   
“Sì, può andare.” ho accettato alzando lo sguardo e voltandomi verso di lui. “E magari dopo potrei essere io a infilarmi nel tuo letto. Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Mi sembra un'ottima idea.” ha accettato lui con un sorriso malizioso.   
“Bene.”   
Entrambi siamo tornati ai nostri campioni di cellule carbonizzate e in meno di un'ora avevamo il nostro risultato, che confermava le teorie di Sherlock.   
Ha inviato alcuni messaggi, probabilmente a Lestrade o a qualche altro agente di Scotland Yard, e poi mi si è avvicinato fermandosi a pochi centimetri da me. Prima che potessi dire qualsiasi cosa, si è chinato su di me e mi ha baciato brevemente.   
“Grazie, Molly.” ha sussurrato dopo con un sorriso.   
“Prego.” ho replicato divertita. “Ma a cosa devo questo ringraziamento? Non che non l'abbia apprezzato, sia chiaro...”   
“Per il semplice fatto di esistere.” ha replicato circondandomi con le braccia e avvicinandomi a sé. “Per essere sempre disposta ad aiutarmi. Per essere comprensiva quando non mi comporto bene.”   
“Non dovrei?” ho ironizzato. “Forse dovrei iniziare a fare la difficile? Così, solo per movimentare il nostro rapporto.”   
“Sarebbe divertente.” ha replicato lui accarezzando i miei capelli legati in una coda di cavallo.   
Lo fa spesso. Gli piace accarezzare i miei capelli. È come se lo rilassasse.   
“A proposito del nostro rapporto...” ho detto sperando di trovare le parole giuste. “Forse sarebbe il momento di definirlo, non credi?”   
“ _Definirlo_?” ha domandato lui accigliandosi. “Credi sia davvero necessario avere una definizione?”   
“Sì. Vorrei sapere cosa siamo. Non per gli altri, ma per me. Vorrei sapere come riferirmi a te, per esempio.”   
“Ti puoi riferire a me come hai sempre fatto.”   
“ _No, Sherlock_. Cosa sei tu per me?  _Il mio ragazzo_? O c'è qualche altra definizione più corretta? Perché sinceramente non saprei...”   
“Oh, si riduce tutto a questo? Vuoi sapere se puoi dire di avere un  _ragazzo_?”   
“Semplificando, sì, si riduce a questo.”   
“Siamo un po' troppo adulti per quei termini, non credi?”  
“E allora dimmi, quali termini possiamo utilizzare?”   
“Premettendo che non capisco questa necessità di definire i rapporti, io ho intenzione di riferirmi a te come  _la mia compagna, la mia donna, la mia amica speciale._  Ma se pensi che non vada bene posso anche considerarti  _la mia ragazza_...”   
“Ciò significa che la nostra è una relazione seria.” ho constatato felice.   
“Certo che la nostra è una relazione seria. Ti ho chiesto di vivere insieme,  _credi lo proponga a tutte le brillanti e affascinanti patologhe che incontro?”_    
“Spero proprio di no.”   
Lui ha riso, mi ha baciato e poi si è avvicinato al mio orecchio.   
“Sei la cosa più importante della mia vita, Molly Hooper.” ha sussurrato con voce roca e suadente. “Puoi definire me e il nostro rapporto come preferisci. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Per me non è una relazione passeggera. Per me è  _La Relazione_. L'unica vera relazione sentimentale che io abbia mai avuto. E non ho intenzione di lasciarti scappare facilmente.”  
Ho chiuso gli occhi assaporando i brividi di piacere che la sua voce, e soprattutto le sue parole, avevano scatenato in me.   
Ancora una volta, Sherlock non aveva detto di amarmi, ma cos'era questa se non una dichiarazione d'amore? Insomma, questa volta era reale. Non era frutto della mia immaginazione.   
“E io non ho intenzione di scappare.” ho replicato prima di alzarmi sulle punte per baciarlo.   
“Bene.” ha commentato lui ricambiando le mie effusioni.   
Quando, circa un'ora dopo, un agente di Scotland Yard è venuto a ritirare le prove, per un soffio non ci ha sorpresi immersi nel bel mezzo di quelli che potrebbero benissimo definiti  _atti osceni._    
Una volta consegnate le prove del caso, siamo andati fuori a cena.   
Il ristorante italiano di cui mi aveva parlato Sherlock era adorabile. Piccolo e intimo. Il proprietario, Angelo, adora Sherlock, e non ha fatto altro che dire che lo aveva salvato e che aveva ripulito la sua reputazione. Inoltre, era decisamente stupito di vederlo con me, una ragazza.   
“Che fine ha fatto il tuo amico?” ha chiesto confuso. “Forse navighi su entrambe le sponde?”   
“ _No, Angelo._  John è solo un amico. Molly è  _la mia ragazza_.”   
“Oh, capisco. Beh, ora è tutto più chiaro.” ha replicato il proprietario del ristorante prima di andare in cucina con le ordinazioni.   
“Pensavo non ti piacesse quel termine.” ho detto mentre addentavo un grissino in attesa della cena.   
“Angelo è un brav'uomo, ma non ha una mentalità molto aperta. Ho semplicemente usato un termine che avrebbe compreso.”   
“Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto di darci una definizione.”   
“E io ho capito cosa intendevi. Se ti fa piacere puoi definirmi il tuo ragazzo. O il tuo amante. O il tuo schiavo. Per me è indifferente.  _Sono tuo in ogni caso._ ” ha concluso con un sorriso nel momento in cui ci venivano portati due piatti fumanti di fettuccine.   
  
Dopo cena siamo andati a Baker Street e, in silenzio per non farci notare da Mrs. Hudson, siamo saliti nell'appartamento e ci siamo chiusi in camera da letto. Forse per colpa del vino, o forse perché ero ubriaca di felicità, non riuscivo a smettere di ridere. E quando Sherlock mi invitava a far silenzio per non farci sentire al piano di sotto, mi veniva ancora più da ridere.   
“Sei pronta a spiegare la situazione a Mrs. Hudson se dovesse scoprirci?”  
“Non vedo quale sia il problema. Lei capirà.”   
“Oppure diventerà estremamente curiosa e invadente. No, è meglio che non sappia.  _Credimi_.”   
“Lei non è così. È una persona discreta. Inoltre, ho l'impressione che sospetti già qualcosa.”   
“Cosa te lo fa credere?”   
“Non so, è solo un impressione. Magari mi sbaglio. Comunque, stanotte pensavo di restare qui a dormire, quindi le probabilità che ci scopra sono maggiori...” ho detto tuffandomi nel letto.   
“Resterai qui? Tutta la notte?” ha replicato lui sorpreso.   
“Sì.”   
“E che ne è del mantenere i propri spazi?”  
“Sarebbe solo per questa notte, Sherlock. Non cambierebbe nulla.”   
“D'accordo, ma...”  
“Una volta ogni tanto possiamo anche passare la notte insieme.  _Ogni tanto va bene_. L'importante è che non diventi un'abitudine quotidiana.”  
Sembrava confuso. Ha iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.   
“Quindi se,  _di tanto in tanto_ , mi fermassi a dormire da te andrebbe bene?”   
“Ovviamente ne dovremmo parlare prima, ma sì, di tanto in tanto va bene.”   
“Ogni quanto spesso va bene?”   
“Oh, Sherlock... Non lo so. Una volta ogni due settimane... O una volta al mese. Non saprei. L'importante è che sia una cosa eccezionale.”   
“Ok, credo di aver compreso.” ha detto infine fermandosi in mezzo alla stanza e fissando il vuoto.   
“Bene. Ora vieni qui e strappami i vestiti di dosso.” ho detto ridacchiando. “Ovviamente è una metafora!” ho aggiunto prima che gli venisse davvero in mente di rompere i miei abiti.   
Lui si è avvicinato a me e ha sorriso.   
“L'avevo intuito.” ha replicato divertito mentre mi aiutava a sfilare il maglione.   
  
Mi sono svegliata la mattina dopo con il viso di Sherlock di fronte al mio. Era sdraiato su un fianco e mi stringeva a sé.   
“Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno. Voglio che tu venga con me sulla scena del crimine.”   
Ho riso. Ecco un'altra delle sue proposte mattiniere. Dovevo proprio farci l'abitudine.   
“Sherlock, preferirei di no. Io sono a mio agio nel mio laboratorio, ma in una scena del crimine sarei davvero fuori posto.”   
“Saresti con me. E poi sei più intelligente di tutti quegli agenti messi insieme, non hai nulla di cui imbarazzarti.”   
“Preferisco di no, davvero. Ma grazie per avermelo chiesto.” ho detto avvicinandomi a lui e baciandolo sul naso.   
“Non mi va di andarci e speravo che con te lo avrei fatto più volentieri.”  
“Mi spiace, ma devi andarci da solo. Però, se può farti sentire meglio, io resterò qui ad aspettarti con ansia.” ho aggiunto con tono malizioso.   
“E cosa farai mentre mi aspetti?”  
“ _Curioserò in giro_.”  
“Come?” ha domandato perplesso.  
“Sì, potrebbe essere la mia unica occasione di scoprire i tuoi  _segreti_.”  
“Non ho segreti,  _non per te_. Ma se c’è qualcosa che vuoi sapere, basta chiedere.”  
“Ok, allora passerò il tempo a pensare a delle domande da farti. Va bene?”   
Ha annuito e mi ha stretto a sé per poi rotolare sopra di me.   
“Pensavo dovessi andare sulla scena del crimine.”  
“C’è ancora tempo. E poi mi diverte far arrabbiare Donovan.” ha replicato ridendo e iniziando a stuzzicarmi con baci e carezze.   
  
Quando si è deciso a uscire erano passate due ore. Mi ha dato un ultimo rapido bacio e poi è scappato via. Mi sono alzata, ho indossato la sua vestaglia e ho cominciato a girare per la stanza. Ho aperto il suo armadio e ho osservato i suoi abiti, disposti in maniera impeccabile.   
 _Tutti uguali._    
Ha circa una decina di completi neri o blu scuro, assolutamente identici, e all’incirca lo stesso numero di camice. Per quelle, però, si è sforzato un po' di più di variare i colori.  _Bianco, nero e viola_.   
Ho preso fra le mie mani la manica di una delle sue camice e l’ho annusata. Profumava di buono, come lui.   
Ho richiuso l’armadio e sono passata ai cassetti. La sua biancheria, rigorosamente firmata, era disposta con un ordine maniacale. Ero certa che se avessi anche solo sfiorato un calzino, lui lo avrebbe notato.   
Sopra la cassettiera erano disposte le uniche foto presenti. C’era la foto di un bambino, di circa quattro anni, aggrappato a una donna anziana. Gli occhi affilati del bambino erano uguali a quelli della donna.   
 _Era Sherlock_. E quella donna doveva essere sua nonna. E nel vederla ho avuto l’impressione che mi ricordasse qualcuno.  _Mrs. Hudson._ Non che ci fosse una somiglianza fisica. Era più qualcosa nello sguardo affettuoso che rivolgeva a quel bambino riccioluto.   
In un’altra foto, un imbronciato Sherlock di circa otto anni, era seduto accanto a un ragazzo adolescente robusto e impettito, e con mia sorpresa mi sono resa conto che era suo fratello Mycroft. Alle loro spalle, c’era un uomo in piedi, serio e rigido, che guardava freddamente verso l’obbiettivo. Somigliava molto a Mycroft, e osservandolo bene ho riconosciuto in lui l'uomo anziano che avevo visto al funerale di Sherlock. Suo padre.   
Poi c’era un’altra foto, quasi identica, in cui seduta accanto a Sherlock c’era una donna, chiaramente sua madre, e Mycroft si era spostato in piedi alle loro spalle. La donna da giovane somigliava molto al suo figlio più piccolo, gli stessi occhi e gli stessi riccioli, ma aveva un’aria estremamente fredda e distaccata. Il viso del piccolo Sherlock appariva ancora più deluso che nella foto precedente.   
 _La sua famiglia._ Avevo come l’impressione che l’unica persona che gli avesse dimostrato affetto fosse la donna anziana, che a quanto pare era sua nonna materna.   
Dopo aver studiato la sua camera, sono uscita e sono passata alla sala. Ho iniziato a guardare i numerosi libri presenti nella sua libreria. Erano quasi tutti di tipo scientifico, con qualche volume di diritto penale e, naturalmente, l’Enciclopedia Britannica. A questo si aggiungevano alcuni volumi di storia, una Bibbia e una copia del Corano, e dei vocabolari di diverse lingue. Non c’era molto spazio per la letteratura in quella libreria ma comunque lui era riuscito a trovare posto anche per quello. Nell’ultimo ripiano in basso, come a volerli nascondere all’occhio di un osservatore disattento, era presente l’intera opera di Shakespeare.   
Ho sorriso.  _Sherlock legge il Bardo_? Non molto spesso a giudicare dalla polvere che li ricopriva, ma ce n’era uno che ne era privo. L’ho sfilato a ho guardato il titolo.  _Hamlet – Prince of Danmark_. Non avrebbe dovuto stupirmi. Se esiste un personaggio shakespeariano che avrei potuto associare a Sherlock, era solo il biondo principe danese. Forse perché sono entrambi così complessi e apparentemente folli…   
Con attenzione, ho rimesso a posto il libro e ho continuato a curiosare.   
Il suo violino era nella custodia e accanto c'era un leggio con uno spartito scritto a mano.  _Sherlock compone_. Dovrò chiedergli di farmi sentire qualcuna delle sue melodie appena possibile. Sono estremamente curiosa. Ho girato intorno al tavolo cercando di capire qualcosa in mezzo ai documenti e alle scartoffie abbandonate. C’era anche il suo portatile, sepolto da non so quanti fogli. Accanto al tavolo c’era un piccolo mobile con dei cassetti. Dentro c’erano cose strane.   
Una boccetta di vetro vuota.   
Una guida di Londra dalla A alla Z.   
Due cellulari, uno dei quali con una custodia rosa.   
L’altro aveva un’aria familiare. L’ho preso in mano e l’ho riconosciuto. Era quel cellulare che lui aveva radiografato in laboratorio. Non mi ha mai rivelato il perché, ma mi aveva detto che apparteneva a una donna… L’ho rimesso nel cassetto. Non volevo sapere altro. Se era in quel cassetto c'era sicuramente una ragione, ma non mi interessava scoprirla.   
Mi sono voltata per tornare in camera da letto ma sono inciampata nel tappeto, facendo un tonfo terribile. Ho chiuso gli occhi pregando che Mrs. Hudson non avesse sentito, ma non sono stata così fortunata.   
“C’è nessuno? Sherlock? Sei tu?” ha urlato lei dal piano terra con tono preoccupato.   
Ho fatto un sospiro, mi sono alzata e mi sono affacciata sulle scale.   
“Sono io, Mrs. Hudson.”   
“Oh, Molly, non sapevo fossi qui… Quella è la vestaglia di Sherlock?”   
Mi sono guardata e sono arrossita. Era venuto il momento di confessare. Sono scesa di sotto sino a trovarmi di fronte a lei.   
“Sì, ecco… Ho passato la notte qui.”   
“Oh, questo spiega tutto. Hai già fatto colazione, cara? Preparo un tè.” ha detto semplicemente dirigendosi in cucina.   
L’ho seguita divertita e mi sono seduta al tavolo di fronte a lei.   
“Mrs. Hudson, lei lo sapeva già, vero?”  
“Certo, cara. Lo so da quando lui ti ha portato qui la notte prima del matrimonio di John. Perché credi che sia andata per tutto il fine settimana da quella strega di mia sorella? Volevo lasciarvi soli…”   
“Sherlock preferisce che lei non lo sappia per il momento… Può fingere ancora per un po’?”  
“Certo, sono bravissima a fingermi un po’ scema.” ha detto ridacchiando mentre mi passava una tazza di tè. “Sono felice per voi. Lo speravo da tanto tempo… Sai, il Signore non mi ha dato la gioia di avere dei figli, e Sherlock e John sono tutto quello che mi rimane, quindi voglio vederli felici. È stato un dolore incalcolabile credere di aver perso Sherlock. E ora che lui è di nuovo qui con me… Voglio che abbia il meglio. E tu lo sei.”   
Ho posato la mia tazza di tè, l’ho raggiunta e l’ho abbracciata.   
“Grazie.” ho detto semplicemente e lei ha sorriso.   
Dopo aver finito il tè e i deliziosi biscotti fatti in casa da Mrs. Hudson, lei mi ha nuovamente promesso che avrebbe finto di non sapere nulla con Sherlock, io le ho dato un bacio e poi sono tornata al piano di sopra per fare una doccia.   
Quando lui è tornato avevo finito. Mi ero avvolta in un ampio asciugamano e mi stavo dedicando ad acconciare i capelli in una treccia. Ero allo specchio e, prima ancora di vederlo, ho sentito il suo sguardo trafiggermi. Poi ho alzato lo sguardo, e lui era lì. Appoggiato allo stipite della porta con aria casuale, guardandomi in un modo che mi ha fatto accelerare i battiti.   
 _Si rende conto di quanto è dannatamente sexy?_    
“Sei tornato, finalmente.” ho esordito finendo in quel momento di legare i capelli.  
“Sono stato via solo un’ora.” ha replicato avvicinandosi e posizionandosi alle mie spalle.   
“A me è sembrato molto di più.” ho replicato con un sorriso.   
Ha avvolto le braccia intorno al mio corpo, poggiando il viso sull’incavo della mia spalla. I nostri visi erano uno accanto all’altro e potevo vederli insieme riflessi nello specchio.   
“Se fossi venuta con me non ti saresti annoiata.”   
“Come ti ho detto, la scena di un crimine non è il posto adatto a me.”  
“Ma potresti farmi da assistente.”   
“ _Io sono una patologa, il mio posto è in laboratorio_. E posso assisterti al meglio solo facendo quello che so fare bene.”   
“Lo so, è solo che…”   
“Ti manca John, vero?” l’ho interrotto capendo quanto dovesse sentirsi solo.   
Si è raddrizzato infastidito. Avevo toccato un tasto dolente, era chiaro.   
“John tornerà tra un paio di giorni dal viaggio di nozze.  _Perché dovrebbe mancarmi_?” ha replicato chiaramente sulla difensiva.  
“Perché è il tuo compagno di avventure, oltre che il tuo migliore amico.”   
“Non ho bisogno di lui. Posso lavorare benissimo anche da solo e credo di averlo pienamente dimostrato. È solo che con John è tutto più… gratificante.”   
“ _Gratificante_?” ho chiesto voltandomi verso di lui, ma restando sempre all’interno delle sue braccia.   
“Sì, gratificante. Prima di John, ogni volta che esponevo le mie deduzioni, ricevevo in cambio irritazione e insulti o, nel migliore dei casi, indifferenza. Tutti si sentivano offesi da ciò che riuscivo a capire da pochi banali dettagli. John, invece, era così affascinato dai miei metodi da non riuscire a trattenersi dal complimentarsi a voce alta. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire così…  _speciale_.” ha concluso alzando le spalle con finta noncuranza.   
Il suo tono, il suo viso, le sue parole... Era come un bambino a cui per troppo tempo nessuno ha prestato attenzione. È naturale che si sia affezionato tanto a John, l'unico che gli abbia dimostrato considerazione. L'unico che lo abbia veramente ascoltato e capito. L'unico che abbia dimostrato di apprezzarlo.   
E questo mi ha fatto sentire terribilmente in colpa, perché io non l'ho mai fatto. Mi sono alzata sulle punte, ho posizionato le mani intorno al suo viso e l’ho baciato delicatamente sulle labbra.   
“Mi dispiace.”  
“A me non è dispiaciuto.”   
“Non mi riferivo al bacio.” ho replicato ridendo. “Mi riferivo al fatto che in tutti questi anni non ti ho mai detto quanto le tue deduzioni fossero geniali. Non ti ho mai detto quanto le trovassi affascinanti. Certo, spesso e volentieri mi facevi arrabbiare, ma solo perché sembravi non voler dedurre la cosa più ovvia, quello che provavo per te. Ma avrei dovuto dirti quanto ti trovavo speciale.”   
Mi ha baciato le labbra serrando gli occhi, come se cercasse di concentrare in quell'unico gesto tutte le sue emozioni. Come se volesse ringraziarmi e scusarsi contemporaneamente.   
“Non è stata colpa tua. Facevo di tutto per allontanarti da me. Non sapevo come gestire quello che sentivo quando eri presente. E pensavo che essendo  _brutalmente sincero_  tu forse avresti smesso di essere così gentile e carina con me… Ma mi sbagliavo. Tu mi hai sempre perdonato.”   
“Non potevo farne a meno.”   
“Una volta mi ha detto “dici sempre cose orribili” ed è stato allora, per la prima volta, che mi sono reso conto di quanto potessi ferirti.”   
“Oh, certo…  _Quella volta._ _È stato quel natale_. Poi dopo ti sei scusato e mi hai baciato sulla guancia.  _Proprio qui_.” ho detto indicando la mia guancia destra con il dito indice. “Per giorni ho ripensato a quel bacio. Era la prima volta che tu mi toccavi, la prima volta che ti avvicinavi a me, la prima volta che sei stato gentile. E dopo di allora è cambiato tutto. Hai continuato a dire quello che pensavi, ma hai smesso di essere crudele.”   
“Molly, non ho l’abitudine di dire “mi dispiace” o “perdonami” molto spesso. Neppure con John. Forse perché lui non si arrabbia mai veramente con me, salvo casi eccezionali. Invece, con te mi sono scusato molte volte. E non ti ho mentito quando ti ho detto che hai sempre contato. Tu sei sempre stata importante per me,  _anche quando non me ne rendevo conto_.”   
L’ho abbracciato e baciato con trasporto, lui mi ha stretto a sé e mi ha trascinata sul letto, posizionandosi sopra di me. Dopo un minuto si è fermato, come se si fosse ricordato in quel momento di qualcosa di importante.   
“Quando mi hai detto che John non ha mai avuto delle relazioni prima che me ne andassi, lo pensavi davvero? Credi sia stata davvero colpa mia?”  
“ _Sì,_  ma credo che conoscere te sia stata la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli. Oltre al fatto che sei stato un amico fantastico, la tua  _interferenza_ gli ha consentito di conoscere Mary, il vero amore della sua vita.”   
Sembrava soddisfatto delle mia risposta e si è chinato nuovamente su di me, ma non ha potuto fare a meno di continuare a parlare tra un bacio e l'altro.  
“Mrs. Hudson ha sentito dei rumori. Meno male che non può più fare le scale o ti avrebbe trovato qui.”  
“Sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante visto che stavo andando in giro nuda.” ho mentito cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.  
“ _Nuda? Mentre io non ero presente_?” ha domandato con tono sorpreso e leggermente offeso.   
Ho riso e l’ho attirato a me, affondando le mani fra i suoi meravigliosi riccioli e poi l’ho baciato.   
“Posso sempre sacrificarmi e girare nuda per casa ancora per un po’, ma solo se sei pronto a farlo anche tu.” ho aggiunto poco dopo con il tono più malizioso che possedevo.  
“Per questo sono  _sempre pronto_.” ha risposto con un meraviglioso sorriso.


	12. 12

**12**  
  
Ieri John e Mary sono rientrati dal loro viaggio di nozze.   
Anche se cercava di nasconderlo, Sherlock era felice come un bambino. Così felice da organizzare una  _cena di bentornato._  Ne ha parlato per due giorni. Era così impaziente di vedere John! Era commovente vederlo così emozionato. Mentre io e Mrs. Hudson ci siamo accordate per cucinare, lui si è offerto di pagare di tasca sua tutto il necessario.  _Incredibile, chi lo avrebbe mai detto?_    
Quando ho finito il mio turno di lavoro, sono andata direttamente a Baker Street. Salendo al primo piano ho trovato Sherlock che terminava di riordinare la sala liberandola dalle sue cianfrusaglie, mentre Mrs. Hudson si stava occupando di rendere agibile la cucina.   
Come avevano deciso la sera prima, Sherlock si è occupato personalmente di portarla in braccio al piano di sopra, come di riportarla sotto a fine serata.   
 _Credo sinceramente che farebbe qualsiasi cosa per Mrs. Hudson._    
Quando sono entrata nella stanza mi sono avvicinata a lui per dargli un rapido e discreto bacio, ma lui mi ha abbracciato e mi ha baciato in maniera molto espansiva.   
“Ma...” ho obbiettato indicando Mrs. Hudson.   
“Lo sa già, e ci da la sua benedizione.”  
“Oh, bene. Avevamo bisogno della sua benedizione?”  
“No, ma pensavo ti facesse piacere sapere che lei è felice per noi.”   
“Certo. Quindi ora lo dirai anche a John?”  
“Sì, appena mi sarà possibile.”  
“Bene, perché penso che sia della  _sua benedizione_  che mi devo preoccupare, giusto?”  
“Non devi. John ti adora.”   
Ho sorriso sperando che avesse ragione e poi ho raggiunto Mrs. Hudson in cucina per iniziare a preparare la cena. Sherlock ha aiutato come poteva e cioè deliziandoci con un sottofondo musicale suonato al violino.   
Anche se non credo fosse solo per noi. L'emozione aveva lasciato il posto a un certo nervosismo e credo fosse sinceramente in ansia. Era evidente che aspettava John per parlargli e sembrava esserne preoccupato. Sapevo che voleva dirgli di noi ma non sapevo se aveva intenzione di dirgli dell'altro. Qualcosa che chiaramente lo preoccupava. Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto minare la loro amicizia.   
Mentre cucinavamo ogni tanto lo guardavamo, non stava solo suonando, era immerso in delle riflessioni.   
“Fa sempre così quando pensa...” ha detto Mrs. Hudson.   
“È la prima volta che lo vedo suonare.”   
“Davvero, cara? Strano.”  
“Sì, in effetti volevo chiedergli di farmi sentire qualcuna delle sue melodie.”   
“Oh, sono deliziose. Così delicate e tristi...”  
“ _Tristi_? Sono sempre tristi?”  
“Sì, ora che ci penso. Quelle che compone lui sì, ma a volte suona qualcosa di Bach e di altri compositori tedeschi di cui non ricordo il nome...”   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi se Sherlock aveva mai composto una melodia allegra o se comporre era un modo che aveva per esorcizzare i suoi demoni e, di conseguenza, la sua musica potesse essere solo triste.   
In quel momento, mentre stava concludendo una melodia, John e Mary sono entrati nell'appartamento.   
“Wow, non credo di aver mai visto questo posto così in ordine. A cosa dobbiamo tale onore?” ha esordito John con tono sarcastico.   
“Ovviamente al vostro ritorno.” ha detto Mrs. Hudson lanciandosi verso di loro per abbracciarli.   
Così ho fatto anche io, mentre Sherlock è rimasto per un attimo in disparte. Solo quando la girandola di baci e abbracci e terminata, si è avvicinato a John.   
“Bentornato.” ha detto semplicemente stringendo la mano al suo migliore amico.   
John sorriso e gli ha dato una pacca sulla spalla. In quel momento a loro si è avvicinata Mary.   
“Grazie per questo invito, Sherlock. Ti abbiamo portato un souvenir dalla Grecia.”   
“Grazie, Mary. E bentornata anche a te.” ha replicato Sherlock con tono estremamente socievole avvicinandosi a lei e dandole un affettuoso, se pur breve, bacio sulla guancia.   
Mary e John erano stupiti e lo hanno guardato con gli occhi spalancati.   
“Sherlock, cosa...” ha iniziato a dire John, ma Sherlock l'ha interrotto subito.   
“John, hai lasciato delle cose nella tua vecchia camera. Vieni, te le mostro.” ha detto dirigendosi al piano di sopra con passo lento ma deciso.   
John ha lanciato uno sguardo perplesso a sua moglie e poi lo ha seguito sparendo al piano di sopra. Mary si è avvicinata a noi con un sorriso imbarazzato.   
“Beh, immagino abbiano bisogno di qualche minuto da soli... Discorsi da uomini, giusto?”   
“Sì, probabilmente.” ho confermato con un sorriso. “Allora, come era la Grecia?” ho aggiunto per cambiare discorso.   
“Oh, splendida. Ho con me le foto, vuoi vederle?”   
“Oh, sì, volentieri. Non appena finisco con le patate...” ho risposto mentre mi occupavo di controllare la cottura e poi mi sono avvicinata a lei per vedere le foto.   
“Molly, non abbiamo avuto di parlare al matrimonio.” mi ha invece sussurrato portandomi in sala per non farsi sentire da Mrs. Hudson. “Tutto bene?”   
“Oh, sì, certo. Tutto a posto.”   
“Al matrimonio sembravi un po'...  _provata_.”   
“Effettivamente lo ero, ma è andato tutto bene.”   
“Quindi, non sei più fidanzata.” ha aggiunto lei guardando la mia mano ormai priva del pesante anello.   
“Sì, non c'è un matrimonio per me nell'immediato futuro.”   
“E in un futuro prossimo?”   
“Chissà...” ho risposto non potendo evitare di sorridere.   
“C'è forse qualche novità?” ha chiesto lei incuriosita e con uno sguardo furbo.   
“Beh...” ho esitato per un attimo, poi mi sono resa conto che al piano di sopra Sherlock stava sicuramente informando John, quindi non c'era motivo di tacere. “In effetti, io e Sherlock...”   
“Oh, Molly!” ha esclamato lei abbracciandomi. “Sono così felice per te!”   
“Anche io sono felice, anche se ancora non mi sembra vero.”  
“Sai, credevo che Sherlock non si sarebbe mai deciso. Sembrava sempre così freddo... Poi John mi ha raccontato tutto di lui  _e ho capito_.”   
“Cosa hai capito?”   
“Ho capito che la sua freddezza è solo una posa. E che se si lasciasse andare potrebbe rendere felice qualunque donna. Ed è giusto che quella donna sia tu... Lo hai amato in silenzio per così tanto tempo, hai sopportato i suoi malumori e le sue cattiverie. È meraviglioso che finalmente si sia reso conto di amarti...”   
“Lui non ha mai usato quella parola, in realtà.” ho obbiettato imbarazzata. “Non ha mai detto di amarmi, ma mi ha detto tante altre cose e mi ha dimostrato con i fatti quanto tiene a me. Credo che ne abbia paura, ecco perché non lo dice, ma io riesco a leggerlo nei suoi occhi ogni volta che mi guarda. Credi che sia solo un'illusa?”   
“Oh, no, Molly, no!” ha esclamato abbracciandomi con affetto. “Sono certa che ti ama solo che ha paura di dirlo, esattamente come pensi tu. Io lo conosco molto poco, ma da quello che ha detto John sono certa che ha un buon cuore. E sono certa che ti ami.”   
“Grazie, Mary. Io spero davvero di non sbagliarmi...”   
“Ne sono certa. E che dici di me? Credi che io gli piaccia?”  
“A Sherlock?”   
“Sì. Prima mi ha dato un bacio sulla guancia ed è stato davvero strano. Sembrava quasi che si sforzasse di dimostrare che gli piaccio... Non credi?”   
“Credo che semplicemente lui non ti conosca. E che abbia paura di te.”  
“ _Paura? Sherlock Holmes ha paura di me?_ ”  
“Sì, credo che tema che tu gli porti via John per sempre. Non tu in quanto persona, ma tu in quanto moglie. Teme che ora John non avrà più tempo per lui.”   
“Tutto ciò è molto infantile, non credi?”  
“Oh, sì. Assolutamente.” ho detto ridendo. “Ma ti rivelerò un segreto. Sherlock Holmes è l'uomo più infantile di questo mondo.”   
Siamo scoppiate entrambe a ridere e siamo tornate in cucina ad aiutare Mrs. Hudson.   
Pochi minuti dopo è arrivato Greg con una bottiglia di vino sotto il braccio. Era allegro e ci ha salutato con entusiasmo. Non lo vedevo così da molto tempo...   
“Sembri felice. Hai qualche bella novità?” ho chiesto immaginando cosa poteva avergli tirato su il morale.   
“Ecco, in effetti sì. Ho conosciuto una donna e siamo usciti un paio di volte. Lei è davvero meravigliosa.”   
“Oh, Greg, è fantastico, quando ce la fai conoscere?” ho chiesto sinceramente felice per lui.  
“Non so, è ancora presto. Sai, non voglio affrettare le cose.”   
In quel momento Sherlock e John sono ridiscesi e sembravano sereni, quindi tutto era andato bene.  
“Fai bene, potrebbe scappare scoprendo che frequenti gente come noi.” ha scherzato John passando accanto a Greg e scatenando una risata generale.  
Poco dopo ho visto Greg avvicinarsi a parlare con Sherlock e immergersi in una conversazione che sembrava coinvolgerli parecchio, probabilmente riguardava il lavoro. Nel frattempo abbiamo preparato la tavola in sala e subito dopo abbiamo servito la cena.   
Sono stati fatti dei brindisi, principalmente in onore del fatto che eravamo nuovamente tutti insieme. Era evidente che tutti pensassero alla presunta _morte_  di Sherlock, anche se non veniva nominata. Una volta finiti i brindisi stavamo per iniziare a mangiare quando Sherlock ha sorpreso tutti alzandosi in piedi con un bicchiere in mano.   
Nessuno si aspettava un brindisi da lui, e tantomeno un discorso.   
“Vorrei dire qualcosa.” ha esordito mentre tutti lo osservavano con aria interrogativa. “Non sono bravo in queste cose, ma c'è qualcosa di cui vorrei rendervi partecipi.”   
Ha tossito per schiarirsi la voce, come se improvvisamente non riuscisse a tirarla fuori.   
 _Era emozionato._    
“Tre anni fa, ho dovuto abbandonarvi, e ho dovuto farlo nel peggiore dei modi. So di avervi dato un grande dispiacere, e vi assicuro che anche per me è stato davvero doloroso. Mi siete mancati tutti. Mi mancava la mia vita. Mi mancavano i miei amici. Mi mancava  _essere felice_.” ha fatto una pausa per deglutire e ci ha osservati per qualche secondo. “So che il mio criterio di felicità non è uguale a quello degli altri,  _ma io ero felice._  Quando sono tornato, però, mi sono reso conto che avevo perso tutto. La mia vecchia vita era stata spazzata via. Temevo che non sarei stato mai più felice. Invece, ora eccoci qua.  _Tutti insieme. Come una famiglia_. Ho di nuovo tutti voi, i miei migliori amici, e anche molto di più. Per esempio, ora ho anche una nuova amica.” ha detto facendo un cenno verso Mary e suscitando un sorriso in John. “Ho dei nuovi collaboratori per il mio lavoro, come dicevo poco fa a Greg.” ha aggiunto indicando Lestrade che ha alzato il bicchiere verso di lui come risposta. “E, soprattutto, ho finalmente quello che mi è mancato in tutta la mia vita.  _L'amore di una donna speciale_.” ha concluso sorridendo verso di me.   
Sono arrossita violentemente. Non mi aspettavo una dichiarazione del genere, in maniera così plateale. Pensavo che avrebbe fatto una confessione discreta a John e Greg, non immaginavo mi avrebbe messo al centro dell'attenzione. Ho deglutito mentre con la coda dell'occhio vedevo la faccia stupita di Greg, i sorrisi maliziosi di John e Mrs. Hudson e la felicità mal trattenuta di Mary. Poi lui ha poggiato il bicchiere e si è avvicinato a me.   
 _Mi ha baciato._  
 _Di fronte a tutti_.   
E non in maniera casta e frettolosa. Si è dilungato nell'assaporare le mie labbra mentre con le mani circondava il mio viso e sfiorava i miei capelli.   
Quando ci siamo separati, ha poggiato la sua fronte sulla mia in un gesto di affetto e ha continuato a tenere incatenati i suoi occhi ai miei. Poi si è spostato vicino al mio orecchio e mi ha sussurrato “Ti amo.” Inevitabilmente, le lacrime hanno iniziato a bagnarmi il viso. Lui ha sorriso e le ha asciugate dolcemente abbracciandomi.   
Sherlock aveva detto di amarmi. E di essere felice.   
In quel momento avrei potuto morire per la gioia che provavo.   
Perché era tutto come nei miei sogni.   
Anzi era migliore. 


End file.
